Becoming A Family
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: After the war a certain group of demi-gods wish to strengthen the relationships with their Olympian parents. Read as Percy and Annabeth take the next step, Luke returns from the dead, Thalia is dismissed from the hunters, and the Gods get along!
1. To Mom From Annabeth

**A/N: Okay I was up until like 11:30 writing this and I have a feeling that it's going to be a series of one-shots between the gods and our favorite demi-god couple Percabeth! Please review.**

Clarisse, Chris, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were sitting around the Poseidon cabin. "Come on just go give her the card, she won't care if it's not a holiday," Clarisse said.

"No what if the council is in session," Annabeth said.

"Would it make you feel better if I gave Hera a card too?" Thalia asked.

"Oh please, it's going to take a lot of gift cards to get the stick out of her butt," Nico said. "Does Persephone take cash?"

"Oh stop trying to suck up to her and no they only take personal checks or gift cards," Percy replied.

"I'll go okay, Gods you people get annoying!" Annabeth said.

"Wait one second…Chiron can I borrow Mr. D's checkbook?" Nico asked running out of the cabin.

"No," Chiron replied. Ten minutes later the group was standing in the elevator of the Empire State Building on their way to the 600th floor.

"What is this song?" Chris asked.

"I think it's _Old Time Rock and Roll_ by Bob Seger," Thalia replied. A shudder ran through everybody's body.

"Horrible mental images of Zeus doing the risky business dance in white boxers just ran through my mind," Nico said.

"Nope it was Poseidon for me," Percy said.

"Try Apollo and Artemis dancing together," Thalia countered.

"You win," the others said. The doors dinged and everyone stepped out.

"I can't do this," Annabeth said stepping backwards.

"Nope we've gone this far you are not backing out," Thalia said pushing Annabeth ahead.

"I can freaking walk, you idiots!" Annabeth yelled.

"Did Mother Nature drop off her monthly gift or what?" Chris muttered to Nico.

"I heard that!" she seethed.

"Men what are you going to do with them," Clarisse said walking ahead with other two girls.

"Hey!" the three guys said. A few minutes later they were at the doors of the throne room. Thalia pushed them open with Nico. Unfortunately for them the Olympian Council had just finished convening.

"Oh great a whole bunch of you," Dionysus said. "Okay if one of you is knocked-up step forward now."

"What the hell is that about?" Clarisse whispered.

"You're a retard," Hera said to Dionysus.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," Annabeth said handing her Mother the purple envelope. Athena ran her finger under the edge of the envelope.

"Oh sometime today," Poseidon said. "Percy, my boy, how are you?" he added out of nowhere.

Athena pulled out a card that looked like a little kid had decorated it.

_"Dear Mom,_

_I found this in the cover of my very first Greek Mythology book when I went back to Dad's this past summer. I remember making it right before I ran for Camp Half-blood, back then I didn't know that I was your daughter. I thought that if my Mom ever turned up to see me that she'd like the pretty owls that I had drawn. Back then, I'd always ask Dad what you were like. He'd always say that you were the love of his life and that you had the most unique eyes and that I was a spitting image of you. Now I know why Dad fell in love with you. It's because you are everything that a Mom should be. I know it's not a holiday or anything I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything! And even though I don't get to see you a lot I wouldn't trade you for any other Mom in the entire world! _

_Love, Annabeth."_

By now Athena had a hand over her mouth and tears were falling down her cheeks. She shrank down to Annabeth's size. "This is the nicest thing any of my children has ever done for me," Athena said gathering Annabeth in her arms.

"It's just that I don't get to see you that much and I wanted you to know that I love you," Annabeth said her voice cracking near the end.

"Why don't any of my kids do that for me?" Aphrodite said crying her eyes out.

"She's ruining the moment," Annabeth said into Athena's shoulder.

"I know baby girl, I'll kill her later," Athena said pulling back from the hug.

"How come I don't ever get a card?" Poseidon asked.

"I talk to all the time unlike Annabeth who almost never talks to her Mom," Percy said.

"Oh right," Poseidon said. "A card would still be nice."

"Oh yeah and how come Mom got to go Atlantis and I didn't? That's not fair," Percy said.

"Your Mom got to go to Atlantis? Not fair Uncle P," Thalia and Nico said.

"You took her to Atlantis!" Zeus thundered. "I've never been there either," he added.

"Fine field trip to Atlantis, be here next Tuesday," Poseidon said. "Note-to-self find place where Sally left the carving," he wrote on a pad of paper and muttered aloud.

"It's by the freaking cottage!" Percy yelled.

"Right, by the freaking cottage, don't make fun of me I have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Your Netflix rentals of _The Nanny_ with Fran Drescher are due on Thursday of next week," Ares said.

"He watches…with Fran Drescher and Lauren Lane…aww forget it!" Thalia said.

"So many issues," Clarisse muttered under her breath. "By the way change the elevator music it causes horrible mental images."

"What's the song right now?" Artemis asked. The into to _Old Time Rock and Roll _started and Apollo slid into the room with a black tie tied around his head, a feather duster in hand, and wearing a white button up shirt and white boxers.

"No not again!" Chris yelled shielding his eyes.

"Yeah we'll change the music," Demeter said.

"Apollo, pull yourself together," Ares said beating him with the feather duster. "You cannot do this it is wrong!"


	2. An Essay About Me?

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I have made Chris a son of Apollo, okay.**

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Katie stepped onto the pathway leading up the palace.

"I think we're going to have the best essays," Nico said.

"Oh gee I wonder why? Of course we are you imbecile!" Thalia said, just a tad irritated that Zeus had made her leave the hunters to get a high school education.

"Calm down Thales, we aren't even three months into school yet," Annabeth said. The group was still armed with all their school stuff backpacks and all. Several minutes later they were arriving at the doors of the throne room.

"I'm just excited to see my Mom because I haven't seen her in two years and all," Katie said.

"Good Gods get a grip you're like Annie the ghost from _Being Human _(on BBC America) when she saw the pizza guy and he could see her," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, but the more important thing is you watch BBC America?" Percy asked.

"Oh shut up," Clarisse said. Will pushed open the door to the throne room. The Olympians sat lounging around doing whatever. Athena was reading a book, Poseidon was making little fountains of water spray at the pillars, Zeus was practicing putting with his golf clubs, Ares was polishing his sword, Hades was looking bored, Demeter was watering a flower, and Apollo was eating popcorn and shooting the un-popped kernels at balloons from his spot in his recliner. The rest of them were just doing nothing.

"Oh great, okay usual routine," Dionysus said.

"Oh shut up," Nico said.

"How was school?" Athena asked looking up from her book.

"Fine, that's actually why we are here, we have a project to do," Annabeth said.

"Excellent on what?" Poseidon said, sitting up. "Wait hold that thought," he added looking at Zeus who was concentrating. "Hey Daddy, you're daughter is here!"

"Thalia, one second," Zeus said.

"I don't have all night, I need to do an essay on you can we get on with this," Thalia said.

"Oh well in that case," Zeus said pulling out his driver. "Fore!" he yelled and swung, the golf ball went sailing out of the throne room.

"So you all got your parents for the project," Aphrodite said slowly.

"No, we picked," Chris, said.

"Finally something to do!" Apollo said getting up and shoving the popcorn bowl at Artemis. "Come on, I'm going to tell you all about your me," he said to Chris.

"So basically I tell you all about me and then you leave and stop bothering me?" Hades ran by Nico.

"Yes," Nico said.

"Then what are you standing there for! Pen, paper, computer something!" Hades replied and Nico pulled out his laptop and sat on the ground next to his Dad.

Annabeth walked over to Athena. "I started an outline so we just need to go over some details and then you can proofread the draft," Annabeth said.

"Okay sounds good," Athena replied.

"You're just trying to get an 'A' right?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, basically and Annabeth suggested an outline so check this and see what you think," Percy said handing the paper to his father.

"So an essay?" Zeus said.

"Yeah, here's an outline that I did make any changes that you'd feel were necessary," Thalia said.

"How is it coming along so far?" Demeter asked her Katie who was typing as she spoke.

"Great, I just passed the first titan war," Katie replied. Ares and Clarisse sat talking and typing into her laptop. Several hours later the group left Olympus.

**One Week Later**

"I am very disappointed in some of you, but very proud of some others. Seven of you handed in excellent essays with amazing resources…others handed in work that was poorly written," Miss Brown said handing out their essays. When the seven received there's they looked at one another and smiled.

Two hours later the group was standing excitedly in the elevator of the Empire State Building. They ran across the pathway to the throne room. The seven burst into the throne room during the council's session.

"Oh sorry did we interrupt," Thalia said.

"No, no, come in. What's the occasion this time?" Zeus asked.

"I got an 'A'!" the seven yelled running up to their parent. A chorus of praise was followed.

"We'll meet back here later, I think this calls for ice cream," Ares said.

"I agree, I agree most strongly," Apollo said.

"You just want to go to that shop next to the building," Athena said.

"And we're okay with that," the seven said.

The seven Gods and Goddesses got up and walked out with their kids.

"You just cancel the session for that?" Hermes said.

"I don't see one of your kids running up to you with an excellent paper, so bye," Poseidon said.

For the next hour the fourteen sat in Central Park talking about school with their parents.


	3. Arguments About Grandchildren

**A/N: Chapter 3, I just got inspiration by this song called Courage Is…by The Strange Familiar, it's on the Secret Life of the American Teenager commercial. I didn't realize it was that song until Bryn Elizabeth pointed it out to me. **

"NO GRANDCHILD OF MINE WILL EVER LOOK LIKE YOU POSEIDON!" Athena thundered.

"Oh and if my grandchild looks like you they'll all go to Annabeth she looks just like you, you must get that from your mother! Like that is any better!" Poseidon yelled. The other Gods and Goddesses stood around the throne room listening to the pair argue. Percy and Annabeth stood in the doorway looking amused.

"I loathe you!" Athena yelled.

"I despise you!" Poseidon countered.

"Do you think this end like it did for Niles and CC in that one episode?" Ares asked the young couple.

"Servant."

"Trollop."

"Yup," Percy replied and Annabeth pulled out the camera.

"Bellboy," Athena taunted putting her hands on her hips.

"Brunette," Poseidon replied. Athena gasped and fingered her blonde hair. The two stomped back to their thrones.

"Damn it!" everyone else in the throne room yelled.

"We've seen the episode," Athena said.

"DVR," Poseidon said.

"DVD," Athena replied.

"It never ends," Hera said.

"We're not even married and yet you argue over how your grandchildren will look," Percy said.

"Yet," Annabeth corrected.

"Yet what?" Poseidon said.

"Oh here it comes, Artemis quick get the camera, their reaction is going to be my Christmas card!" Apollo said and she darted out of the room.

"Got it!" Artemis yelled coming back into the room.

"We're not married…YET," Annabeth corrected. Poseidon and Athena's jaws dropped.

"Perfect picture guys," Artemis said running out of the room with Apollo. Athena turned to Poseidon anger flashing in her eyes.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Athena roared. "You are going to regret ever meeting Sally Jackson!"

Poseidon ran from the room Athena hot on his heels.

"I personally thought she took it well," Percy said and the others nodded.

"Congrats dear," Athena said pausing in front of Annabeth.

"Percy, never anger Annabeth she probably has her mother's temper!" Poseidon said ducking to avoid contact with a chair thrown by Athena.

"Leave them to fight an go tell your Mom?" Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah," Percy replied and the two left the throne room hand in hand.


	4. Say Yes To The Dress

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter! Oh and here's the link to the dress: ****.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49978994¤tIdx;=2&subCategory=-49999486|-49998986|-49978994&catentryId=6110591&sort=**

Annabeth stood with Thalia and Clarisse looking through racks of white dresses.

"So she threw a chair at him?" Thalia questioned.

"Yeah, it was actually really funny," Annabeth, replied, the diamond on her finger creating rainbows in the sunlight. "Ugh, this is the fourth store we've tried and still I can't find the perfect dress!"

Annabeth felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned around to see her mother standing with Hera, Artemis, and Aphrodite. "Annabeth, please try this one on. Think of it as my apology on how I reacted towards Poseidon," Athena said holding the dress out to Annabeth.

"I'll humor you this once," Annabeth said and smiled at Athena. "Hera, Aphrodite would you help these two find bridesmaid dresses in either violet or navy blue?"

"Oh of course," Aphrodite squealed.

"Yeah, of course I'd love to share my taste with my step-daughter, even if she is a demi-god," Hera said.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course dear," Athena said following Annabeth into the back room. Before Annabeth had the dress on the two goddesses dragged Thalia and Clarisse into the back room.

"Apollo called, he gave the exact dresses for these two," Aphrodite explained shoving Clarisse into an empty dressing room. Hera did the same to Thalia.

"Told you this was a good idea," Hera said to Athena.

"Does this mean you'll stop trying to drop statues on me?" Annabeth asked Hera form inside the dressing room.

"Yes, I forgave you a while ago," Hera replied.

"Do I have to wear heels?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, if you can run through the stupid forest in bare feet you can walk 100 yards in heels," Annabeth said.

"But, I don't want to," Thalia protested.

"You can take them off at the reception," Annabeth said.

"Whom am I walking with?" Clarisse asked.

"Well that's a stupid question, who do you think?" Thalia said. "Who am I walking with Annabeth?"

"Percy and I talked about it but it's going to cost me a trip to the Underworld," Annabeth replied.

"Are you serious?" Thalia asked walking out of her dressing room.

"Yeah, we talked it over with Zeus too," Annabeth, said emerging at the same time as Clarisse.

"Can I slap him first?" Thalia asked.

"Oh shut up about Luke for a minute and take a look in the mirror," Aphrodite said.

"Okay I know they aren't purple, but Apollo said that in his vision that they each had on the color that their father represented," Hera explained. Thalia had on a navy dress that hugged her curves well and Clarisse had a blood red dress on.

"I think that's a good idea," Athena said. Annabeth ran up and hugged her Mom. "What was that for?" she asked.

"For finding me the perfect dress," Annabeth said. "And basically accepting Percy in the process."

"Your welcome," Athena said hugging her daughter back. The three girls looked at their reflections in the mirrors.


	5. Welcome Back From Hades

**A/N: Here you go I'm on a freaking roll today!**

Percy walked along the beach. "Dad, if you could like appear it would be really good," he said.

Poseidon appeared walking out of the water. "What do you need Percy?" he asked.

"I need you to take me to the Underworld."

"Why do you need to go to the Underworld?"

"Annabeth and I decided to have Luke walk Thalia down the aisle," Percy replied.

"You want help talking to Hades don't you?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah and help getting there," Percy said. The two disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared in Hade's throne room.

"Brother, Percy, what can I do for you?" Hades asked.

"Well, brother you know that Percy and Annabeth are getting married next month," Poseidon started.

"I'd like your help in reincarnating Luke Castellan so he can walk Thalia, who is Annabeth's maid of honor down the aisle," Percy said.

"He has been getting restless," Hades said. "You," he said pointing at a guard. "Bring me the ghost of Luke Castellan."

A few minutes the ghost of Luke walked in being dragged by a guard. "Oh let go of me already, Percy, Lord Poseidon," Luke greeted. "Lord Hades to what do I owe this visit?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Athena, and Poseidon ask for your reincarnation so you can walk Thalia down the aisle at Percy and Annabeth's wedding," Hades said. "Do I have your solemn promise that you won't reek havoc on the world and better yet not to break my niece's heart?"

"You have my solemn promise," Luke said. Hades did some weird motions and Luke became human again. "Dude, I like freaking love you right now, and thanks for telling me what Hermes did."

"Do you want to go see your Father, Luke?" Poseidon asked.

"I'd like to," Luke replied.

"Ah, what the hell we'll come too," Hades and Persephone said. The group disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared in the throne room just as Artemis was slipping a note to Thalia. Thalia looked down at the note and then back to Artemis.

"Your Father's wishes," Artemis shrugged.

"Am I going to get killed a second time?" Luke asked Apollo who nodded no.

"Can you hold this?" Thalia asked Annabeth, who nodded and took the dress bag. Thalia walked over to Luke and slapped him right across the face. She then gave him a tight hug, which he returned.

"I thought you were a hunter?" Luke whispered in her ear.

"Not anymore," Thalia whispered back.

"I did deserve the slap though," Luke said detangling himself from Thalia. Luke then went up and gave a hug to Hermes, who was taken aback.

"I'm sorry Dad," Luke said.

"No I'm sorry, I learned a valuable lesson, well we all did and Percy honored your wish to have all half-bloods claimed," Hermes replied.

"As much as I love this reunion, we have dinner reservations with my parents at seven," Annabeth said.

"Tell Fredrick I said hello," Athena said and hugged Annabeth.

"Why don't you and Poseidon join us, they have a right to see you," Annabeth said.

"Let me change!" Poseidon and Athena said and tried getting through the door at the same time. They both appeared ten minutes later in casual clothes.

"Onward," Percy said and the four walked out of the room.

"Awkward," Clarisse said.

"Come on, time to catch Luke up," Thalia said dragging the two out of the throne room. "Wait one minute," she said.

Thalia ran up to Zeus and gave him a hug. "Thank you," Thalia said.

"Your welcome, now go have fun," Zeus said releasing his daughter. Poseidon and Athena now stood in Percy and Annabeth's new house.

"You have some work to do on the house," Athena commented.

"We wanted it because it was beach front and close to camp if we needed to get there quickly," Annabeth said.

"I'm going to paint the stupid porch railing stop badgering me about it," Percy said walking into the room. The four left the house a minute later.

"You're drifting onto the line again," Annabeth said from the passenger's seat.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving my car," Percy said.

"Poseidon he drives like you too," Athena said.

"You know Annabeth why don't you sit back here on the way home," Poseidon said.

"You and my Mother have issues to work out and I'm not stopping the bonding process," Annabeth said with a smile as she looked into the backseat.

"Oh this is going to be a long night," Percy said turning into the parking lot. The four climbed out of the car.

"Daddy," Annabeth said running up to a man and hugging him.

"Annabeth…and Athena what a nice surprise," Fredrick Chase said.

"Mr. Chase, this is my Dad, Poseidon," Percy said.

"Oh, what another great surprise," Fredrick said.

"Where's my lovely step-mother?" Annabeth asked.

"Right here," Mrs. Chase said. The four walked ahead leaving Poseidon and Athena to talk.

"This is going to be awkward," Poseidon said.

"Very awkward," Athena replied as they walked in. A half hour into dinner Poseidon and Athena were getting along great with everyone at the table. After dessert, the four walked back to the car.

"I'm surprised you two lasted two hours without insulting each other," Annabeth said.

"You have to admit though, they did suck up to them," Percy said.

"We did not," Athena said.

"Maybe a little," Poseidon said. "It was all in good fortune though."

The rest of the carried home was silent.


	6. Your Mother Had To Bring This Up

**A/N: This should be a funny chapter. **

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke were in various places on the porch painting it.

"Your Mother just had to bring this up at dinner last night," Percy said to Annabeth.

"It wasn't intentional," Annabeth replied.

"Luke, you paint like a girl," Thalia said giggling.

"I do not," Luke replied.

"You do you paint like a girl," Percy admitted.

"When we are done with this you are so dead," Luke said.

"No, when we are done with this we are going have dinner with Clarisse and Chris," Thalia said.

"We're almost done, now don't do anything," Annabeth said.

"Done!" Luke and Percy shouted triumphantly.

"Great now go fight somewhere else," Thalia said. Luke dipped the paintbrush and then flicked the paint at Percy. Percy dipped his and flicked paint back, by mistake some of it landed on Thalia.

"Big mistake," Thalia said and flicked a bunch of paint at Percy. A bit got caught in Annabeth's hair.

"Thalia," Annabeth said and shook her paint brush towards her. This started a paint war between the four.

"Stop it!" Clarisse yelled walking up the sidewalk a half hour later.

"At least change to water," Chris said gesturing to them all paint covered.

"Good idea," Luke said and covered the paint cans. Thalia ran to the side of the house and went to the middle of the front lawn with the hose.

"Spray me," Annabeth said and got nailed with the cold water. "It's cold!" she screamed. Clarisse stepped into the cold spray with Annabeth. The two started laughing and chasing each other. The three guys joined them a couple minutes later with buckets to fill with water. Luke filled one up all the way and dumped it all over Thalia.

"Luke Castellan, I'm going to kill you!" Thalia yelled chasing him around the yard. Chris aimed the hose at Clarisse and she squealed. Percy and Annabeth were chasing one another around with buckets filled with water.

The six spent the better part of the evening outside until it got too dark to see two feet in front of you.

"I suppose dinner is out," Luke said looking at them all dripping wet.

"I say we all change and then order in," Annabeth said. The others agreed. A couple hours later they were all sprawled out around the living room sleeping the TV still on in the background.


	7. A Wedding And You've Waited Long Enough

**A/N: Okay here's chapter seven. I'm writing these in bulk so I may post many chapters at once. R&R!**

Annabeth paced the back room of the church she was to be married in. Athena knocked on the door, while Apollo stood behind her.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked panicking.

"It's your Mother and Apollo," Athena said.

"Oh then come in," Annabeth said.

"So the bride requests my awesome presence before the wedding," Apollo said walking into the room with Athena.

"Oh shut up!" Annabeth and Athena said and both smacked him on the arm.

"Okay ow, now what did you need to see me for? Because Percy was having an anxiety attack when I last left him," Apollo said.

Annabeth gripped Apollo's jacket lapels. "Is that stupid love goddess going to screw this up for me?" she hissed.

"No jeez and if she was I would know," Apollo replied straightening his jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain goddess to warn if she tries anything."

"Annabeth, sweetheart calm down everything is going to be fine…well Poseidon is freaking out about is baby boy getting married but yet again he's always been a strange one," Athena said and Annabeth smiled.

"Oh Mom, you always know how to make me smile," Annabeth said hugging her.

"I have to go talk to Percy, don't be surprised if Poseidon shows up knocking on the door," Athena said and left the room. In the middle of the hallway Poseidon and Athena passed one another and shared a smile.

A minute later Athena knocked on the door of where Percy was. Ares opened the door and groaned.

"Oh great my smarty pants sister wants to say something now," Ares complained.

"Oh shut up, I just came to wish him luck," Athena said.

"And possibly bruise him," Apollo said.

"That was because you are an idiot," Percy guessed.

"Exactly, he's getting better at this already," Athena, replied. "Now Annabeth sends her love and good luck."

"Thanks and Aphrodite isn't going to screw this up in any way is she?" Percy asked.

"What is it with Annabeth and you about Aphrodite screwing something up?" Apollo asked.

"Oh come on you probably warned her already," Percy replied.

"True," Apollo said.

"I'll leave you to your meaningless babble," Athena said walking out the door.

"Athena, one more thing before you go," Percy said.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Dance with my Dad at the reception…humor me…please don't kill me," he said and Ares and Apollo looked at Athena with raised eyebrows.

"Possibly," Athena said and strode out of the room.

Poseidon knocked on the door to the back room. "Poseidon I know it's you," Annabeth said. "You can come in."

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Poseidon asked walking into the room.

"I'm a little peeved that the other goddesses won't let me see Clarisse or Thalia," she replied.

"Please Percy is complaining too, Ares and Apollo are keeping watch of him," he replied.

"Oy, that can't be good," Annabeth said.

"Your mother is probably berating him right now," Poseidon replied.

"I did no such thing," Athena said walking back into the room. "Poseidon, Hera said you have two minutes to finish up your little speech," she added and left.

"I have one request from you though," Annabeth said turning to Poseidon.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dance with my Mom at the reception…please humor me here," she said.

"I promise…if she doesn't kill me first," he said.

"Thank you and I'm pretty sure she won't," Annabeth said smiling.

"Anyway, good luck out there, keep you eyes on Percy…and she'll probably kill me but whatever…Aphrodite is probably nearly wetting herself with excitement over this wedding," Poseidon said.

"I heard the last part now out," Aphrodite said glaring at him. Thalia and Clarisse ran over to Annabeth. The three started hugging.

"Stop it otherwise you will cry and I refuse to redo any makeup," Hera said walking into the room with the other goddesses.

A half hour later Percy and Annabeth had said their 'I do's.' A few of the goddesses had cried and the gods shot amused smiles at them, which earned them glares in return. The reception flew by and was now nearing its end. Poseidon and Athena still hadn't danced together. Percy stood next to Athena and Annabeth next to Poseidon.

"Come on just one dance," Percy said.

"What if he says no?" Athena asked.

"That won't happen," Annabeth told Poseidon who was worried about rejection.

"Fine, but only because Apollo has that look on his face," Poseidon said and walked over to Athena. Percy and Annabeth walked over to one another and smiled.

"Dance with me?" Poseidon asked Athena extending his hand towards her.

"I'd love to," Athena said and they joined the rest of the gods and goddesses dancing.

"You do know they set you up," Hera said as she and Zeus danced near them.

"We know, but I never break a promise even though it was to dance with a bitchy goddess," Poseidon said to Hera.

"Do you have any idea what Annabeth came and told me she was doing?" Zeus asked the pair.

"What is she doing?" Athena asked. Zeus waited until Artemis and Apollo passed them.

"She's going to look back at everyone when she's going to throw the bouquet but, instead walk up to Artemis and hand it to her," Zeus said and the other two gaped at him.

"God, knows how long he's waited for her," Hera said flicking her eyes towards Artemis and Apollo.

"Artemis and Apollo? Are you serious?" Poseidon asked.

"Absolutely," Zeus replied. Ten minutes later Annabeth stood ready to throw the bouquet. She tilted her head backwards and met Zeus' eyes and he nodded. Annabeth stood back up and walked over to Artemis. She handed the bouquet to Artemis who gaped at her. All eyes were on them.

"God knows how long that man has waited for you. Forget that damn oath and do what your heart tells you to," Annabeth quietly said to her. The crowd started to dissipate.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked her eyes travelling to Apollo.

"He's exactly what I mean, wait until all our mortal friends leave and then make your move," Annabeth whispered. Artemis threw her arms around Annabeth in a tight hug.

"Gods, you are the best cousin ever," Artemis said releasing Annabeth. Zeus walked over to the pair.

"I take it Annabeth explained," Zeus said.

"You were in on it?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, consider your oath to me gone and you have the choice about your hunters," Zeus replied.

"I'm keeping my hunters," she replied. A half hour later, the only people that remained were the gods and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Clarisse, Nico, and Chris. Apollo stood leaning against a pillar listening to his iPod.

Artemis looked to Annabeth who stood with Athena and Hera. They mouthed 'Go ahead, do it already!' Artemis took the bouquet of flowers that had gotten her into this mess and walked over to Apollo.

"Do you ever turn that thing off?" she asked him.

"It's not even on I was just giving people that impression. So Artemis who's the lucky guy going to be, if you decide to go on with the tradition?" he asked.

"Come on Apollo," she said putting her weight on one hip.

"No, you changed your entire appearance for tonight you hardly ever do that, tell me," he pressed.

"Don't play stupid with me, I'm not as dumb as I come across," Artemis said.

"You're as stupid as you come across, she freaking handed you the bouquet of flowers," Apollo replied.

"Oh my God, it can never be simple with us!" Poseidon said and plopped down into the chair next to Athena.

"I'm just waiting for our stupid blonde goddess to figure it out," Athena replied.

"You've waited long enough," Artemis told Apollo. "You don't think I don't see how you look at me or how your face lights up when I walk into the room."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Apollo replied looking away.

"Apollo, look at me damn it," she said and he turned his face towards her. Artemis stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips then pulled away. "Like I said you've waited long enough."

Apollo grabbed the flowers and threw them to Aphrodite. He then gripped Artemis around the waist and pulled her close and kissed her.

"What brought that on?" he whispered to her after they broke apart his forehead resting on hers.

"Because I love you silly, I always have and Zeus terminated my oath so I'm all yours now," she whispered to him.

"Who's big idea was it?" Apollo asked the group. They all pointed to Annabeth, who shrugged.

"I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at each other," Annabeth said.

"And yet it took you how many years to get together with Percy," Clarisse said.

"Any earlier and Athena would've killed him," Luke said from where he stood with Thalia.

"True after all he is a son of Poseidon," Athena said.

"Speaking of me, any reason you set me and Athena up to dance?" Poseidon asked the couple.

"No reason," Percy shrugged.

"We thought maybe you had finally put your differences aside, but no it's probably going to take something bigger," Annabeth said. "Which better not be for a while," she added glaring at Aphrodite.

"What are you looking at me for I have a man and I'm satisfied with him, they can have fun doing what they want now," Aphrodite replied.

"Oh the horrifying images in my mind," Thalia said.

"Night guys," Apollo said walking out with Artemis who smiled at Annabeth.

"You ever think she'll have demi-god children?" Chris asked.

"I doubt it," Ares said.

"Apollo, has spent the last thousand years secretly loving her and she him, the only time they're really going to be apart is when he's doing his job and she hers," Hera said.

"Still there are many horrifying images flashing through my mind," Thalia said.

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Demeter asked.

"We're not, we bought the house instead," Percy said.

"Smart," Persephone said.

"Oh coming from the woman who made Hades make…" Nico started but Thalia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"They really don't want to hear about that now, besides we can bring it up when they are in council again," Thalia hissed.

"What are they talking about?" Hermes asked turning to Hades.

"Umm…I may have forged a sword of darkness," Hades said. "So I could be as powerful as Zeus and Poseidon."

"Oh well as long as it didn't almost fall into the hands of Kronos," Zeus said.

"Yeah…about that remember when the three of us showed up on Olympus?" Percy asked. "And we had Iapetus with us and he thought he was Bob?"

"Oh it did nearly fall into the hands of Kronos," Poseidon said.

"Yeah, but we found it," Nico said. "And Percy nearly died for it!"

"Oh please do you know how many times I've nearly died, everyone is used to it by now," Percy said. Everyone laughed.


	8. I'm Sorry, Thalia

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I wrote this at 2 AM when I couldn't sleep because I had a fever. **

**December 21****st**

**The Winter Solstice **

**Four Months After Percy Annabeth's Wedding (Luke and Thalia have begun dating and are in a serious relationship!)**

Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris walked along the snowy street towards the Starbucks Thalia said she was stopping at. Annabeth turned to her right and saw a battered and bleeding body in the alley. "Thalia!" Annabeth gasped and ran into the alley.

"Oh Gods is she all right?" Luke asked kneeling next to her pale body.

"Well it's obvious that she's been raped," Percy said. Thalia's parka was ripped and her jeans torn and blood stained.

"We have to get her to Apollo and fast," Clarisse said looking to Chris for help.

"I can't do anything its too much damage," Chris said.

"Luke, I lost it I know I did," Thalia said and passed out. Luke picked her body up and the six ran into the Empire State Building. The doorman handed Percy the key card to Olympus and he ran into the elevator with the others.

"Hold in there Thalia we are almost there," Annabeth said tapping her foot in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity the doors opened. The group ran across the pathway and everyone in their way moved out of the way. They burst into the throne room right in the middle of the Winter Solstice Council meeting.

"Thalia," Zeus said standing up.

"Apollo, she needs help!" Clarisse yelled. Apollo and the others ran over to where Luke had set Thalia in the middle of the floor.

"What happened?" Artemis demanded of the group.

"We were on our way over here when Thalia said she wanted to stop in Starbucks, we had been in that little bookstore and we said we'd meet her in there. We had left the bookstore and were right by the alley before the Starbucks when Annabeth saw her," Chris said. Thalia began to stir.

"My head feels like it's going to explode," she muttered.

"I'm almost finished," Apollo said. "Done you should feel a lot better now."

Thalia looked at him knowing he knew the answer to her silent question.

"I'm sorry Thalia, he did to much damage," he said.

"Oh I knew it," Thalia said clinging to Luke.

"Wait what happened?" Zeus asked. Artemis looked at Apollo and instantly knew what happened. Hera being the Goddess that she was hung her head in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," Artemis, said tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"We were on our way to tell you," Luke said letting go of Thalia.

"Tell me what?" Zeus asked.

"You were going to be a grandpa but I lost the baby," Thalia said tears falling down her cheeks. Zeus pulled Thalia into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "Its not right an innocent soul was lost and is now probably in the Underworld," Thalia said.

"Not necessarily," Hades said.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"Granted Thalia and Luke still want a baby I can give you the same soul for your baby," Hades said.

"I'd like that," Thalia said wiping her tears away.

"We should probably head home," Chris said.

"No," Ares said.

"Not without us," Aphrodite added. The Olympians gathered their coats and walked with the six outside of the throne room. They all disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared in front of Percy and Annabeth's house.

"I suppose you all are going to insist on staying the night just to make sure we're all right," Annabeth said.

"Yeah basically," Poseidon said.

"I'm not making dinner!" Annabeth yelled from inside the house.


	9. Courage Is

**A/N: This chapter literally was just painted before my eyes when I heard the song "Courage Is…" by The Strange Familiar. I ask you all to listen to the song while you read if that's possible, because it really helps the chapter come to life before your eyes. The song is most recognized from the commercials for the ABC Family show "The Secret Life Of The American Teenager." Please read and review. Link to the video: ****.com/watch?v=PuifTh0kWKY**

Annabeth Chase-Jackson sat on the floor of her and Percy's bathroom. In her hand she held the little plastic stick that held the little plus sign that brought her tears.

_Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

_Take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be what's underneath_

"No, the timing is all wrong," she said. Percy had just gotten a better paying job and the construction of Olympus was in full swing. Lucky, for her Percy had already left for work but would be home in a matter of hours for the rest of the evening.

_Courage is when you're afraid,_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies,_

_But the song he sings_

Annabeth stood up and walked into their bedroom. She quickly cleaned herself up and threw on some slippers. Even though she was in pajamas she grabbed her purse and scribbled a note to Percy. After getting behind the wheel of her car she sped off towards the Empire State Building.

_Courage is when you're afraid,_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down_

_It's how many times you get back up_

Ten minutes later she was in the elevator on her way up to Olympus. In her hand she was clutching a yellow post-it note with the two words she dreaded. Worse for her, the council was convening today. The doors opened and she strode towards the palace.

She pushed open the doors and lucky for her only Poseidon and Athena were present.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Poseidon asked, taking in her appearance of hair messily tossed into a bun, her NYC shirt, and flannel PJ bottoms, oh and rainbow slippers.

She walked up to her mother and handed over the post-it note. Poseidon read over Athena's shoulder. Athena embraced her daughter and Poseidon put a hand on Athena's shoulder to lend support.

_Courage is when you've lost your way,_

_But you find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_Courage is when it all seems grey_

_Courage is when you make a change,_

_And you keep on living anyway_

_You keep on moving anyway_

_You keep on giving anyway_

_You keep on loving anyway_

"The worst thing is that it was an accident," Annabeth cried.

"I'm sorry," Athena murmured into Annabeth's hair.

"We didn't even want to but Aphrodite and her stupid powers," Annabeth whispered.

"Oh is she in trouble," Poseidon said.

"Who's in trouble?" Aphrodite asked coming in with the rest of the Olympians.

"You. I'm going to freaking kill you!" Annabeth yelled lunging for Aphrodite.

"No, don't Poseidon and I can do that for Percy and you. Trust me it will be an honor," Athena said.

"What's going on? I don't get it," Aphrodite said. Annabeth strode up to her.

"Oh you don't get it. I really thought you would because you are the cause of it. Thanks to you I'm going to look like the goddamn Goodyear Blimp for the next nine months!" Annabeth yelled in her face. "You screwed everything up!"

The other Olympians gaped at Annabeth. Artemis moved and put a comforting arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Honestly, you just had to meddle. They were waiting until after they were married a year to try for kids. This is low even for you," Athena snapped.

"What was the reason this time?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm the goddess of love sometimes my powers can go out of control when you know," Aphrodite said. Athena and Poseidon walked Annabeth out of the throne room.

"Does Percy know yet?" Athena asked.

"No he'll be home from work in a couple hours, though. I spent all day in bed because I felt so sick," Annabeth replied.

"Come on we're taking you home," Poseidon said.

"You don't have to," she replied.

"No we want to," Athena said. A half hour later the three were walking in the front door and found Percy sitting at the counter.

"What's going on?" Percy asked. "Why did you have to see them?"

"Percy, just shut up for one minute!" Annabeth said. "I went to see my Mom, because I'm pregnant."

The biggest grin spread across Percy's face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I also may have screamed at Aphrodite," she replied.

"Oh right, remind me to kill her for meddling again," he said.

"Done, your choice of it," Poseidon said.

"Might I suggest scrubbing your vomit out of the toilet," Athena said.

"Sounds like a reasonable punishment," Percy said looking to Annabeth for reassurance.

"She can start now," Annabeth said running for the bathroom. Percy moved to go after her.

"I've got it. You two find some 7 UP and crackers," Athena said and ran after Annabeth. She found her daughter retching over the toilet. "Oh baby," Athena said rubbing Annabeth's back.

Athena and Annabeth slid down the wall a few minutes later. Athena holding Annabeth in her arms, trying to quiet her sobs.

"We're going to the store be back in a bit!" Poseidon yelled.

"Okay, we'll be here!" Athena yelled back.

"It's not fair, Mom, I'm so happy yet so very hurt that Aphrodite would do this to me…us," Annabeth said looking up at Athena.

"I know sweetheart. I'm happy to be getting a grandchild but want to rip her limb from limb too," Athena replied hugging her daughter close.

For the rest of the night Athena sat with Annabeth every time she ran into the bathroom. Percy and Poseidon took turns sitting with Athena.


	10. Mommy and Daddy Present

**A/N: I'm thrilled that I have gotten reviews even though only 4! But at least it's something. This came to me right here where I'm sitting in front of a shelf in my freezing cold basement…I shall type it right here!**

"Where is it? Where the hell did we put it?" Annabeth muttered, sitting on the ground in front of a shelving unit, one hand frantically pulling DVDs and VHS tapes from the bottom shelf and the other resting on the bump on her belly.

"Annabeth, come on we're going to be late!" Percy yelled from the kitchen.

"Wait hang on, I found it! Oh come on it was in the front row, are you serious?" she said. Percy walked through the pile of tapes and DVDs. He reached out and helped her to her feet.

"What were you even looking for?" he asked.

"Our copy of the _Emperor's New Groove_," Annabeth replied, tossing it into her tote bag.

"Dare I ask why?" Percy asked.

"Well after we go to the doctors, then stop on Olympus, Thalia and Clarisse are coming over with all their Disney merchandise. We're going to sort through all our crap and pick out what we're going to give each other…depending on whether we're having a boy or girl," she replied as they walked out to the car.

"I thought you were hanging out with Athena and Artemis?" Percy asked starting the car.

"Of course I am, they're coming to the house with us…men you are such idiots sometimes," she replied.

An hour later Percy and Annabeth were walking up the palace stairs. "This is sort of becoming a routine isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah and I'm burning pounds walking up this path twice every week," he replied pushing the door open. The Olympians were in session…what a surprise and Poseidon and Athena were arguing…AGAIN.

"Boy!" Poseidon said.

"Girl!" Athena replied.

"No way! How long have they been at this?" Percy asked Artemis who was rubbing her temples.

"An hour and a half…it all started when Apollo mentioned a baby shower in the future," Artemis replied, glaring at her brother/boyfriend.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled.

"Dad!" Percy yelled.

"Stop arguing and sit down for a minute!" the two yelled. Poseidon and Athena shut up and sat down.

"Finally!" Artemis said.

"What's going on this time?" Zeus asked.

"Oh this doesn't involve you," Annabeth said waving him off.

"We thought maybe you'd like the first look at your…" Percy paused here for dramatic effect.

"Granddaughter," Annabeth finished.

"Yes! I was right!" Athena said. "Come, come!" she said to Annabeth. The couple walked over and showed Poseidon and Athena the pictures that they got from the doctor. Poseidon and Athena held the one picture one hand on each end. They turned and smiled at one another.

"Annabeth, do I have to come over today? I have a migraine that's making my head feel like exploding," Artemis said.

"No you don't have to. I wonder why you have a headache?" Annabeth said glaring at the two gods looking at the picture.

"Sorry," Poseidon and Athena said. Percy and Annabeth left the throne room a half hour later. When they got home Percy put the picture on the fridge for everyone to see. On that sonogram was THEIR baby girl. Maybe she wasn't exactly planned for but, was THEIRS that they had created together.


	11. Three Hormonal Women and Telemarketers

**A/N: This was inspired by the "Funny People" movie commercial that was on like five minutes ago. Also this takes place like six months after the last chapter let me catch you up on what I'm not actually turning into chapters. Okay, Thalia and Luke got married and are now expecting a baby boy (Zeus couldn't be happier.) Clarisse and Chris also got married and are expecting twins (Ares is thrilled) a boy and a girl. Annabeth is six months pregnant with her and Percy's baby girl.**

Thalia, Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris were walking up to the throne room.

"I'm asking Daddy to put in an escalator," Thalia said as they got to the top.

"Hey, you construction worker dude, add escalator to the plans!" Annabeth snapped at the guy.

"Yes Miss Jackson," the guy replied and ran off.

"You nearly made the guy wet himself," Chris said.

"Never piss off an extremely hormonal pregnant woman," Clarisse warned as they walked into the throne room.

"Great news we've added escalator to the plans for the front of the throne room," Percy said to the council.

"Shut up Percy, do you how damn hard it is to walk up those stairs," Thalia snapped.

"Hey, hey! Stop it, what brought you guys here in the first place?" Hermes asked.

"Oh we were returning movies," Luke said.

"I just saw that new _Harry Potter _movie, Harry's getting kind of old. What's he getting his PhD in Wizardry? When's he getting out of that high school?" Annabeth asked.

"This is what happens when you get her a Starbucks and watch three movies in a row," Percy explained.

"Yeah seriously, how many of those movies are they making?" Ares asked.

"They just finished filming the last one, so there are going to be eight," Clarisse replied.

"You came all the way up here just to ask us when Harry was getting out of Hogwarts?" Aphrodite asked.

"No of course not, we had a legitimate reason," Thalia said taking out her cellphone. "You still there?" she asked.

"Yes, for the sixth time I am still here!" an angry man yelled.

"Good because here's my Daddy that you asked for," Thalia said handing the phone to Zeus.

"Hello?" Zeus said.

"Hello resident of New York City would you be interested in upgrading you mobile plan now?" the man asked.

"No," Zeus replied flipping the phone closed. "Damn telemarketers," he said tossing the phone back to Thalia. Annabeth's phone rang in her pocket.

"Three have called Annabeth today, she's not happy," Percy said.

"Hello?" Annabeth answered sharply.

"Hi is you Mommy there?" a woman asked.

"No my Mother is not here, if I wanted to see my Mother I'd have to go to the goddamn 600th floor of the freaking Empire State Building. Then climb the damn stairs leading into the stupid throne room of the Greek Gods and try not to get hit by a falling statue of Queen Hera! And I warned you stop calling me!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah right like your Mother is one of the Greek Gods," the woman snorted.

"Oh no, no, she should not have said that," Chris said, bracing himself for one of Annabeth's many mood swings. "If she starts crying then they'll all start crying!"

Tears fell out of Annabeth's eyes and Thalia and Clarisse also burst into tears.

"Crap!" Chris yelled taking the cellphone. "Excellent job lady you've managed to make three extremely hormonal pregnant women cry!"

"Oh I'm sorry she just said that her Mother was one of the Greek Gods, I couldn't help myself," the telemarketer said as Athena, Artemis, and Hera tried to calm the three girls.

"You wanna bet?" Luke said taking the phone and handing it to Apollo.

"The extremely sexy Lord Apollo at your service," Apollo said and laughter filled the other end of the phone. "You know what screw you go eat some oranges or something!" he yelled and hung up.

"I hate telemarketers," Ares said hugging Clarisse.

"Usually we just try to scare them, but that's been so hard lately," Clarisse sniffled.

"Oh it's going to be okay," Aphrodite said ruffling Clarisse's hair.

"Stupid people, the lady was from England," Hera said. "Even we get those calls, usually it's some stupid kids asking if we have their pizza."

The six demi-gods hung their heads. "Oh are you serious that was you guys?" Poseidon said.

"Okay, they were bored and about to rip my head off. What do you propose we should've told them?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but it was funny watching Artemis get pissed off about it though," Hermes said.


	12. Baby Blues And Nothing New

**A/N: Okay here's this chapter I'm writing for hours at a time! I have so many ideas but I think I'm getting carpal tunnel in my left hand and my right arms hurts from being bent when I type at the computer! **

Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse were sitting on the couch in Luke and Thalia's house, which was down the street from Percy and Annabeth's and Clarisse and Chris's. In front of them stood Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Persephone, and Demeter holding what looked to be half the store.

"Why again did you not let us pick out any of the first years worth of outfits?" Clarisse asked.

"Because, you would've made this huge fuss over how long we were taking and how your feet hurt so we saved you the trouble," Aphrodite replied, just as Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, and Hermes walked though the door.

"We finished setting up the other three cribs how are the others coming along?" Apollo asked.

"Why do the goddamn Chinese make these so hard to put together?" Hades yelled.

"Hera, I need some kind of drink with alcohol in it!" Zeus yelled from the nursery.

"I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist!" Hera yelled to him and leapt over the many bags into the kitchen. She returned with two six-packs of beer. "I'll be back in a minute don't show them anything."

The other four gods followed Hera curious as to what she would do. "Here you go, Zeus. Why are you in such a bad mood, it looks fairly simple to put together?" Hera said innocently.

"You try putting one of these together and see how happy you are," Zeus replied taking a beer.

"Go back to the girls Hera we'll help these guys," Ares said cracking his knuckles. Hera smiled at Zeus and walked out of the room swaying her hips a bit more than necessary.

"You will be the death of me!" he yelled after her. Hera walked into the living room and helped the other goddesses sort out the bags.

"Okay we bought these all according to the baby," Artemis said.

"This pile of bags is Annabeth's. The next is Thalia's. Then Clarisse's two," Athena said. Luke, Chris, and Percy walked through the front door each carrying the box of what looked to be a stroller.

"Oh Gods they have bags of clothes!" Chris said.

"Luke! Move faster before they recruit us!" Percy yelled.

"There'd better be alcoholic drinks where I'm headed!" Luke said dragging the box after him.

"Welcome to the man cave boys," Hermes said.

"Why is the man cave decorated like outer space then?" Chris asked.

"Well it was Thalia's idea since the actual sky from outside looked weird to paint in here we decided on an outer space theme, that way he can have this theme for four years," Luke replied.

"They have so many bags of clothes. Annabeth is going to make me do laundry and she knows I screw that up," Percy said horrified.

"Get some of this into you and open that box," Poseidon said handing Percy a beer.

Meanwhile in the living room the three girls were going through outfits.

"Oh and this has to be my favorite," Athena told Annabeth.

"Hit me with it," Annabeth replied.

"Baby's first Halloween costume," Athena said and held up the costume of an octopus. "After all she is the first grandchild of Poseidon."

"Guys, you have to see this!" Annabeth yelled. The entire group of quote men ran into the hallway yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked.

"Okay, look at this," Annabeth said and Athena held up the costume. "It's adorable right?"

"Okay, one condition, we all get to take them trick or treating because that has got to be shown off," Poseidon said.

"Chiron's planning a Halloween party at camp, we can show it off there," Percy said.

"Zeus, I really couldn't resist it was so cute and it fit perfectly for what god you were," Hera said holding up a dragon costume.

"Aww…it's adorable…no quick back to the man cave!" Zeus yelled.

"Not so fast two more costumes and then you can go," Demeter said.

"Okay Ares picture your grandchildren in these," Aphrodite said holding up a ladybug costume and a tiger costume.

"Awww…the big bad war god's granddaughter is going to be a ladybug," Hades teased and Clarisse glared at him.

"Right, back to the man cave with us!" Zeus said and they all took off running down the hallway at once. The sound of breaking glass was heard.

"Was it expensive?" Thalia asked.

"No it was just a picture falling off the wall," Luke yelled.

"Which one?" Thalia asked covering her eyes with one hand.

"The one of you and my girlfriend hugging!" Apollo yelled.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds considering she's your sister?" Persephone asked.

"Well Hades is your uncle and Zeus is Hera's brother so shut up! This whole family is screwed up and you know it!" Apollo yelled.

"Back to looking through outfits," Demeter said. A half hour later, the girls were watching a movie.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Athena!" Poseidon yelled.

"What?" the mother and daughter yelled together.

"I got a boo-boo," the two yelled back.

"What do you want me to do get my fat ass off this couch and come kiss it to make it better?" Annabeth said.

"It'd help and you are not fat!" Percy said.

"Poseidon?" Athena questioned.

"A hug would be fine," Poseidon said.

"Then get your fat asses in here, because we're not getting up!" Athena and Annabeth yelled together and then hugged. The two quote again men sighed and got up then stomped down the hallway. Annabeth kissed Percy's finger and Athena hugged Poseidon.

"Drunk much?" Artemis asked.

"I suppose Poseidon will be staying in my guest room…again," Athena sighed.

"Percy's not drunk just stupid," Annabeth said.

"Thalia!" Luke yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" Thalia screamed at him.

"Do we have anymore beer in the fridge?" Luke asked waiting for the screaming to follow.

"Estas loco No estoy bajando este sofa a ver si tenemos la cerveza para usted? (Are you crazy I am not getting off this couch to see if we have beer for you!) I'm fucking four months pregnant get your own damn beer!" Thalia yelled.

"When did you learn Spanish?" Luke asked.

"Loco cuando me entere me espanol inmerso en la cultura yo idiota! (Crazy when did I learn Spanish I immersed myself in the culture you idiot)" Thalia replied just as angry as before.

"Fine, I'll get my own goddamn beer!" Luke said stomping into the kitchen. "Oh come on all we have left are those stupid Mike's Hard Lemonade…wait is that tequila?"

"It's from before Percy and Annabeth's wedding don't drink it," Thalia said.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid lemonades but, as soon as we have this baby we are going to the liquor store," Luke replied leaning over the back of the couch.

"I've been dying for a glass of wine, but we have five more months left so suck it up," Thalia said patting Luke's cheek.

"I love you," Luke said kissing Thalia.

"Love you too, now go finish putting the furniture together," Thalia replied pulling away from their kiss.

"Hurry up lover boy!" Chris yelled.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" Percy yelled from the nursery.

"I'm hungry, order a pizza…no wait Thai food!" Annabeth said.

"Add Chinese food onto that list!" Clarisse added.

"What do you want on the pizza?" Chris yelled.

"Pepperoni, sausage, ham, and bacon!" the three girls yelled.

"Add a veggie pizza too!" Artemis yelled.

"Fine, anything else?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah you can go get me a fucking Starbucks!" Aphrodite yelled.

"You just had one at breakfast and lunch!" Ares said.

"Oh I'm sorry did you volunteer to sleep on the couch?" Aphrodite said.

"Alright, who else wants Starbucks?" Ares said walking into the living room and all the girls raised their hands. "Poseidon you're whipped by Athena here, so come on we can order the food in the car!"

"I am not whipped. What do you want from Starbucks?" Poseidon asked Athena.

"The usual," Athena replied and went back to looking through movies On Demand. A half hour later the girls were all content and eating their food.

"We're finally done!" the "men" yelled.

"What are we watching?" Zeus asked grabbing a carton of Thai food and sitting behind Hera.

"_He's Just Not That Into You_," Hera replied.

"Why must you torture us?" Apollo asked. Halfway into the movie the majority of the girls were asleep.

"Annabeth, wake up we have to go home," Percy said nudging her.

"Percy, this is the best I've slept in months now let me sleep or else," Annabeth warned.

"Same goes to you Chris," Clarisse murmured.

"Luke, don't even try moving me," Thalia said.

Around four in the morning the group was awoken by the sound of three girls getting up: Annabeth to go pee, Clarisse to get some juice, and Thalia because she felt like it.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Luke asked wrapping his arms around Thalia's waist.

"Nauseas. Why do I feel so nauseas?" Thalia said, quickly turned and puked into the sink. Luke pulled her hair back and traced circles on her back.

"All right which one of them puked this time?" Demeter asked. Clarisse grabbed the nearest garbage can and threw up the entire contents of her stomach.

"Oh great!" Annabeth yelled and ran back into the bathroom.

"Don't touch me the reason I'm vomiting into the kitchen sink is your fault!" Thalia yelled.

"I'm taking it all three of them," Zeus said, moving into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Clarisse moaned.

"I'm coming princess, I'm coming," Ares said walking into the kitchen where Clarisse sat up against the wall with the garbage can between her legs.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from the bathroom.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Percy said running down the hallway.

"I feel like puking myself, with all the retching going on around here," Persephone said.

"I've become immune to it. Do you know how many times I teleport into Annabeth and Percy's bathroom at two in the morning?" Athena said.

"I really am going to puke this time," Persephone said running out the front door and throwing up in the bushes.

"Was it something we said?" Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse asked.


	13. Miss Nicole Marie Jackson

**A/N: Okay this chapter I have been DYING to write! It just came to me one night and was the inspiration for this story!! ******** Please review!**

**September 21****st**

**8:47 PM**

Athena hopped into the throne room with damp hair and was clad in worn out jeans, a white tank top, and a half on green zip-up sweatshirt.

"Annabeth, honey, you're going to half to stop screaming for me to understand where you are and yes I can rip her head off for doing this to you," Athena said holding the cellphone next to her ear while she hopped on one foot trying to put on her other high heeled shoe. "Sweetheart just breathe and let go of Percy's hand so he can drive, okay, now calmly tell me who else is in the car?"

"Thalia, Luke, Clarisse, and Chris," Annabeth said and screamed out in pain. Athena held the phone away from her ear. The rest of the Olympians were now either on their feet or paying attention.

"Okay, calm down. We're on our way and stop screaming so loud you're going to put out my eardrum and rip your vocal cords in half in the process," Athena said hanging up.

"I take it Annabeth's in labor," Poseidon said.

"Yeah, getting out the door and down the street would be a good thing right now," Hera said.

"I'm ready to go!" Artemis said hopping up and down trying to put on her magenta pumps.

The group of gods and goddesses took the elevator down to make themselves at least look human. They looked like a normal family running into the hospital lobby in disarray.

"They were down the street when I talked to her which, was five minutes ago, so they have to be upstairs by now," Athena said trying to catch her breath.

"Hi have you by any chance seen a group of six young adults two pregnant, one in labor, and three very startled guys?" Apollo asked the receptionist.

"Oh the blonde woman screaming like a freaking banshee, yeah they're upstairs already," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you," Artemis said walking up next to Apollo. The group made a beeline for the elevators but then ducked into the empty stairwell and teleported six floors up.

"Why I oughta kill her," Thalia said making a move to get up.

"No, don't kill her," Luke said. "You'll never guess who is substituting in for Annabeth's doctor since, hers got in an accident."

"Oh just tell us," Ares said.

"Malcolm," Clarisse replied.

"My son Malcolm?" Athena deadpanned.

"Yeah, your son Malcolm, who is now a doctor," Chris replied.

"Is that goddamn goddess here yet I want to rip her head off?" Annabeth yelled from the room right behind the four in the chairs.

"She's been like this for the past fifteen minutes," Thalia said rubbing her temples.

"What took you so long anyway you're not even a block away?" Luke asked.

"So sorry you caught me just as I finished getting dressed after my shower. Do you know how hard it is to walk, put on three inch heels, and consol your screaming daughter all at the same time?" Athena asked.

"We took the elevator," Persephone said. Percy walked out of Annabeth's room.

"I think she broke my hand," Percy said.

"No it's not broken, just a bit sore," Apollo said smirking.

"She wants you," Percy said pointing to Athena. Athena shot Percy an apologetic look and walked into the room.

"Mommy, it hurts so bad," Annabeth cried. "And on top of that my own brother is delivering the baby!"

"I know sweetheart. We're all here for you especially Aphrodite who has so much enjoyed these past nine months," Athena said wiping the wet hair away from Annabeth's forehead.

"Annabeth, sister dearest, how are we feeling? Mom, good to see you," Malcolm said walking into the room looking at Annabeth's chart.

"Don't be cocky it won't get you anywhere with me right now," Athena warned her son.

"I want to kill that stupid goddess for giving me this goddamn pain," Annabeth ground out.

"Oh Aphrodite," Athena called.

"Oh no, I am not going in there," Aphrodite said.

"Oh yes, you are. You caused this mess, you are going to be there for the next five minutes," Poseidon said pushing Aphrodite into the room. "Hi, Annabeth. I brought you a little present."

"I am so mad at you right now, it's not even funny," Annabeth said…she was livid.

"You my lovely sister are going to sit right here and possibly get your hand broken," Athena said getting up and Aphrodite sat down in the chair. "I'll be right back," she promised. Athena walked out of the room and plopped down in the plastic chair next to Poseidon.

"How is it in there?" Demeter asked.

"Like going through hell and back three dozen times," Athena said.

"I was thinking we leave her in there for the next ten minutes," Hades said. Ten minutes later Aphrodite walked out of the room looking horrified.

"She's out you are in," Malcolm said to Percy.

"Good luck man," Chris and Luke said patting Percy on the back. The Olympians just sent him looks of encouragement.

"I feel like never having children again, but yet again that's like near impossible for us," Aphrodite said.

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill her!" Annabeth screamed.

"This is going to be a long wait," Hera said sinking down in her chair.

"I'm not looking forward to next month," Clarisse mumbled leaning her head on Chris' shoulder.

"Luke, do you think that dark chocolate is ruining Hershey's?" Thalia asked.

"No, dark chocolate is awesome," Luke, said.

"What about vanilla chocolate?" she asked.

"No…wait a minute that's white chocolate," he replied.

"I swear if this doesn't bring peace between my mother and your father, I am done trying!" Annabeth yelled. Poseidon and Athena sunk down in their chairs.

"Percy," Annabeth said breathing hard.

"Yes, come on you're doing great," Percy replied, brushing her hair back.

"This baby's name is Nicole Marie and she'd better look something like my Mom," Annabeth said.

"She has Athena's blonde hair and Poseidon's eyes!" Malcolm yelled above Annabeth's screaming.

"Yes," Athena said from the waiting room.

"I got the eyes, owned," Poseidon said.

"Yeah, great," Zeus said.

"Oh Gods, she has my Mother's hips!" Annabeth yelled.

"She's not serious Athena!" Percy yelled.

"No, she's not serious, your hips aren't that wide," Hera said.

"I wouldn't be talking Mommy dearest," Athena snapped. Malcolm walked out of the room.

"Nurse Janie, two Tylenols and a bottled water please. And congrats Mom, Poseidon baby girl Nicole Marie Jackson!" Malcolm said and walked down the hallway downing his Tylenol. Poseidon and Athena jumped up and hugged each other excitedly. Percy walked out of the room clutching his hand.

"Annabeth, you got your wish they're hugging. Gods, I think she really did break my hand I can't move it," Percy cried.

"No, you were right she did break your hand," Apollo said walking over to Percy. He quickly hugged him then, healed his hand.

"You can go see her," Percy said. The group let Clarisse and Thalia in first then stormed the room.

"Mom, Poseidon, meet Nicole Marie," Annabeth said. Poseidon and Athena moved to the head of the bed, looked down at Nicole and smiled at one another.

"Are you two going to get together or just stare at each other?" Annabeth asked looking at the two Olympians and then the others. "Am I right here?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely right," Artemis said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Poseidon and Athena looked at one another surprise written on both their faces.

"Well, this is going to be our group Christmas card to Chiron, so come on," Hermes whined.

"Move it or lose it," Demeter said pulling out the camera.

"Oh no, we're all paired off now, group Christmas card on Olympus, December 1st," Poseidon said.

"Still come on, it's only a matter of time anyway, do it and you get the same deal as Artemis and Apollo," Zeus said.

"Like we're going to need that deal," Athena said. She and Poseidon leaned across Annabeth and Nicole. They shared a gentle and short kiss.

"It's our cellphone backgrounds now," Percy said holding up his phone and Annabeth's phone.

"At least Nicole got the better half of the gene pool," Poseidon said.

"Oh what the hell are you talking about?" Athena snapped.

"When some boy is hopelessly in love with her at least he has great eyes to look into," Poseidon replied.

"And she'll be a very smart blonde who is going to have boys flocking to her in high school," Athena said.

"I feel home already, now all of you out I'm tired," Annabeth snapped. "Except Percy."

They rest of the group mumbled their goodbyes and left the room. Percy sat down in the chair next to Annabeth's bed.

"She's beautiful," Percy said running a finger across Nicole's cheek. She gurgled happily and grabbed onto Annabeth's finger.

"And she's ours," Annabeth added.

"When did Malcolm say we could take her home?"

"He said on Friday morning."

"Okay, I know you kicked us out, but really how bad was the pain?" Clarisse and Thalia asked.

"Like going through hell and the rage of my Mom…but it's so worth it in the end," Annabeth said.

"Night Annabeth," the girls said.

"Starbucks run?" the boys asked and the two nodded pouting slightly.


	14. Did He Say Foofystacks?

**A/N: Chapter 14 already! As my friend said when she walked into my house for the first time in two months (she was on a trip): What!?!? Twelve chapters in 2 DAYS!!!!! Annie don't you have a life!?!?!?!?!? **

**Please review.**

**Friday Morning**

**7:30 AM**

Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the car. Annabeth opened the back door and pulled out the car seat while Percy got her bag.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Annabeth said walking into the laundry room and then into the kitchen.

"Welcome home baby," Athena said from the stove. She was wearing a magenta robe with bunny slippers and Poseidon stood head inside the fridge wearing some dolphin shorts with matching slippers.

"Percy, why are my Mother and Poseidon cooking breakfast in their bathrobes in our kitchen?" Annabeth yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Wait, did they have sex in the house, because that is not cool!" Percy yelled hauling the suitcase in from the garage.

"No, we did not have sex in the house. We did like an hour ago, but then came straight here," Poseidon said setting the table and tickling Nicole's tummy.

"Oh do you have to tell them anything about it," Athena said pouring Annabeth a cup of coffee. "Does Percy do that thing, with the toes?"

"What thing with the toes?" Percy asked coming into the kitchen.

"You know, the thingy!" replied Athena.

"What thingy!!!!" cried the still emotional Annabeth impatiently.

"Are you seriously going to tell them?" asked Poseidon.

"Well, it's not _that_ important," Athena, said.

"What, is it that bad?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"No…it's not as G rated as the other thing," Athena said. "It's like beyond R rated."

"There's nothing higher than R rated…what are you a movie critic now?" Poseidon replied.

"Hey everybody, sorry I couldn't be there last night." Nico said as he came through the front door. "Whoa! Is that foofystacks I smell..." he added walking into the kitchen. "Ooh…ah…" said Nico as he grabbed a plateful overloaded with pancakes. While taking a bite, he slowly backed out the back door onto the deck.

"Awkward." said Percy after a long uncomfortable silence.

After another minute Annabeth spoke up, "Do you think he remembered about the hole he made last week?"

Seconds later a thundering thump reached their ears. "Apparently not," muttered Poseidon.

"Oh no!!!!! My foofystacks fell!!! Wait…ten second rule!" Nico yelled.

After a moment Athena sprayed her coffee when she heard what he had said. "Did he just say foofystacks?"

"Yes," said a coffee covered Poseidon. "By the way…" pausing to lick his lips, "you needed more sugar in your coffee."

"Do you think he needs help?" asked a worried Annabeth.

"No, maybe later," said Percy quickly. "Don't worry he has his foofystacks, remember?"

"Didn't we have bunnies though?" replied Annabeth.

"Yummy! Chocolate Chips!" Nico said giddy with happiness.

"Oh shit," Percy said slowly.

"Do you think he actually…nope I don't want know," Athena said grabbing a plate.

After watching Athena sit down to eat and hearing Nico's cries of happiness, Poseidon grimaced, "You know what…I'm not hungry anymore."

Suddenly, after hearing what Poseidon said, a look of utter disgust came across her face and she hastily pushed her plate away.


	15. Come On Guys Help Me!

**A/N: My bestest friendsie decided to help me with this story, so now we're both writing it! So right now she's typing and am talking, we are both eating Cheetos and I'm being stupid while my friend just keeps on typing.**

_**Friend from trip mention in pervious author note: She finished all the crunchy cheetos!!!! Hi, I'm the Friend, but call me Artist. . So I'm Artist and I love Chocolate!!! When I came back from my trip I got Annie a Belgian chocolate bar that weight a pound!! We just ate some of it. It was YUMMMMMY!**_

**Same day but way later!!!! (Sun down and moon up…6:45 PM)**

Luke burst into the front door of Percy and Annabeth's house. "Quick where can I find a puppy within ten minutes of here?" he asked.

"Why?" Annabeth asked from her spot on the couch where she was feeding Nicole a bottle.

"Because Thalia wants one!" Luke said.

"Go get her, we ordered Chinese food and while you're at it get Clarisse and Chris," Percy said.

"But I need a puppy now!" Luke replied.

"Did they say Chinese food?" Thalia asked from behind Luke.

"Yeah, we just ordered it," Poseidon said walking out of the kitchen.

"Uncle P! How I've missed you!" Thalia said shoving Luke out of the way and giving Poseidon a hug.

"Who spilled crazy juice into her tea?" Clarisse asked waddling into the house.

"We ordered Chinese food…when?" Apollo asked teleporting into the room, almost landing on Chris who pushed him back into the china cabinet, shattering the doors in the process. It wobbled then, dished started falling off the shelves and breaking on his head after which, Artemis and the other Olympians teleported in.

"What did he break this time?" Annabeth asked exasperated.

"I bought her that china," Artemis shouted in outrage. Aphrodite walked into the living room.

"I see you got my sorry bear," she said pointing to Percy's recliner where the bear sat positioned holding the TV remote.

"Yeah, thanks, it still didn't lessen the pain any," Annabeth, said. "But it was a nice gesture."

"I thought we could watch a movie," Hades said walking into the room.

"Which movie?" many asked.

"_Fight Club_ with Brad Pitt," Hades said.

"Okay," the group said.

Before Hades could put in the movie, Demeter snatched the case from him. She ran to the DVD player and put in a movie. The doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Zeus yelled and walked to the front door. He opened it to find the delivery guy standing there. For some reason he looked very familiar to Zeus.

"That's going to be $35.47," the guy said.

"Got change for a fifty?" Zeus asked and the guy looked up at him.

"No," the guys said and the rest of group yelled no.

"Wait, I might have change," Percy yelled walking over. "Dionysus?" he questioned.

"Peter Johnston, nice to see you…AGAIN," Dionysus said sarcastically.

"You're a delivery guy?" the rest of the group yelled.

"I needed some extra cash and I get discounts," Dionysus shrugged. He handed the food to Percy and snatched the $50 and took off.

"Oh come on! I'll just add ten years to his punishment," Zeus said and walked into the kitchen to get plates.

Everyone served themselves and were getting comfy and putting the movie on play when in the background an almost inaudible voice said, "Hey guys, are you there? What's going on? Come on! People, somebody help! No, really! Guys I need to go to the bathroom! Oh shit. I guess not anymore. GUYS HELP!"

A look of confusion came across many faces. "Did you guys hear something?" asked Ares. Everyone looked at each other. Many if not all said, "No." and shrugged their shoulders.

"Whoa! What movie is this? This is not _Fight Club_!" shouted Hades.

"It sure isn't." chanted Demeter. "It's actually _Dolores Claiborn_. Hey," she yelled at the look on Hades face, "It's a classic! And everyone _loves_ a good classic!"

After Demeter's rant, everyone focused on the movie without a single word.

Later in the movie, they got to the part where the eclipse was about to end. "She chased her husband into a hole!" Annabeth said shocked.

"Oh shit! Nico, we forgot him!" Percy yelled running onto the deck. "Nico? Where's the…." He started and another loud thump was heard.

"Dude, that freaking hurt!" Nico yelled.

"Annabeth, I fell into the hole!" Percy yelled at the same time as Nico. The gods just looked at each other.

"So…who is going fishing for the idiots this time?" Hera asked.

"It's been Nico's better week. He only fell in four times…well now it's his fifth," Luke said turning on the outside lights and walking onto the deck. He hauled the two out of the hole. The three walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Percy, did you ever get rid of those rabbits under the deck?" Chris asked.

"No, I didn't. So Nico how were those chocolate chips?" Percy asked.

"Actually kind of bitter," Nico replied.

"Oh you mean your all ORGANIC chocolate chips," Athena said and Nico looked confused.

"Oh my gods are serious?" Nico yelled running for the bathroom.

"Now that was classic," Poseidon said.


	16. Stacy Maureen And Ryan Andrew Rodriguez

**A/N: Okay, I (GryffindorPrincess23) have written this chapter by myself. Artist AKA Kari isn't over today so all my writing. But we will be back together and writing chapters tomorrow! For now I enjoy Belgian chocolate. Please review! Also props to Thalia Castellan for the help with one baby name. **

**October 21****st**

**3:45 P.M.**

The Gods once again rushed into the waiting room of the maternity ward. "Good timing this time, Malcolm says we don't have to wait that long," Annabeth said holding a laughing Nicole.

"Can I hold her?" Athena asked sitting down next to Annabeth.

"Yes," Annabeth replied gently handing Nicole to Athena. "Percy's taken to calling her Nikki though."

"Are you going to kill Chris for putting Clarisse in so much pain?" Hera asked.

"No I'm too tired to kill him right now," Ares replied.

"It's nearly four in the afternoon how can you possibly be so tired…all day?" Luke asked.

"Since, six in the morning," Poseidon said.

"ANNABETH GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, MY LAZY ASS HUSBAND JUST PISSED ME OFF!" Clarisse yelled and Annabeth hurried into the room.

"Why do we all come anyway?" Hades asked.

"Nothing better to do," Demeter said, texting on her phone.

"When did you start texting?" Aphrodite asked.

"I've had my phone for a month I have unlimited calling and texting," Demeter replied.

"Hey Nico says he got a girlfriend," Hades said sliding his phone open.

"Who?" Zeus asked.

"Katie Garner…oh shit," Hades replied.

"Don't care she can date who she wants, haven't seen her in six months though," Demeter said sliding open her ringing phone.

"Mom, hi I know we haven't talked for a while," Katie said.

"Katie, Hades and I were just talking about you," Demeter replied.

"So you know I'm dating Nico and have been in Ohio for the past six months," she asked.

"Why the hell are you in Ohio?" Demeter asked.

"I'm six months pregnant," Katie said. Demeter's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Oh its says here in this new text that she's also six months….ooh that can't be good," Hades said.

"Katie, I have to go, I'll see you in five minutes," Demeter said grabbing her purse. "Hades, let's go we have kids to yell at for complete idiocy, did they learn nothing from watching all those episodes of _Secret Life of the American Teenager_?"

The two teleported out in a flash of light a few minutes later. "Awkward," Persephone said.

"In other news Travis and Conner are moving back with their wives," Hermes said.

"When did they get married?" Luke asked.

"Las Vegas six months ago, to two of my daughters. Candace **(A/N: Made her up)** and Monika **(Also made up),"** Aphrodite said. "You do know about the other thing right?"

"Oh yeah, popped in on them right after the wedding, turns out that's why they got married," Hermes said.

"Will married some girl who could see through the mist in Vegas with then and she's knocked up too," Apollo said.

"I hated them anyway," Thalia said. "Probably their kids and our kids are going to be enemies."

"They were bitches too," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah they were," everyone else agreed.

"We've got years to worry about that," Percy said.

"And many sleepovers to worry about too," Annabeth said walking out with a pink bundle in her arms. "Chris handed her to me, this is Stacy Maureen Rodriguez."

Ares face lit up and he reached out to Annabeth. "Clarisse said she'll let you hold her after she does," Annabeth said.

"That would be now," Chris said poking his head out the door. Annabeth walked back into the room.

"Who's the baby boy?" Chris asked.

"Ryan Andrew Rodriguez," Clarisse said taking Stacy from Annabeth. "You can tell Dad and Aphrodite they can come in now. You and the others go home, come see us when we're back at the house."

Annabeth nodded and left the room. "You and Aphrodite can go in. The rest of us have been kicked out," she said walking into the waiting area. Ares and Aphrodite made a beeline for the door.

"I'm hungry," Thalia said.

"You just ate a half hour ago," Luke said.

"To damn bad, I want chocolate pudding," Thalia ground out.

"Fine, fine, we'll all go get you food don't cry about it," Zeus interjected.

"Meet your grandkids," Clarisse said handing Ares baby Stacy.

"Do you want to hold your half grandchild?" Chris asked.

"Of course, by kids that are pregnant are bitches," Aphrodite said.

"Okay, here's Andrew Ryan," Chris replied, handing Aphrodite the baby.


	17. Apollo's Boxers And Baby No 4

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter! For those of you who watch Secret Life of the American Teenager, you'll notice a few familiar quotes in here. Please review. **

**November 21****st**

**6:15 A.M.**

Under any normal circumstances the Olympians would be all asleep, but right now they all were in the throne room half asleep.

"You are positive it's today?" Hera asked.

"Yes, now shut up…I have to go pee," Apollo said leaving the throne room.

"So we are just going to sit here all day and wait for the phone to ring?" Demeter asked.

"We are, three months from now, you'll probably be doing the same thing," Zeus said.

"I already know when Katie's going to have her baby. Apollo saw that in a vision last week and I've called her," Demeter replied sticking her tongue out at Zeus. The phone rang loudly stirring everyone from their reverie and they all launched themselves at it to hit the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" everyone minus Apollo said.

"Hey, yeah, Thalia just got into her room so just teleport into there. They won't let Clarisse or I in because of the kids," Annabeth said.

"Percy and Chris just went in there to say hi. So we're waiting for them to come out before we can go in," Clarisse said taking the phone. A muffled voice screamed: 'Are you calling my father?'

"On the phone now," Annabeth yelled back.

"Okay room number?" Hermes asked.

"Room 628," Clarisse said.

"On our way," Artemis said. Apollo slid into the room his pants around his ankles.

"I heard my baby sister is having her baby, what are we waiting for?" Apollo asked.

"For you to pull up your pants so we don't teleport into the room with you in your duckie boxers," Hades replied.

"Oh right, my bad," Apollo said pulling up his sweat pants, the group teleported into the room.

"Don't you find it funny how they never invite us to go?" Dionysus asked Hestia.

"Yeah, but whatever. Want to go to Starbucks?" Hestia asked.

"Okay, why not," he replied.

The group of twelve arrived in the room. "What took you so long?" Thalia asked.

"We had to wait for Apollo to pull up his pants to cover his duckie boxers," Poseidon said.

"Like yours are any better they are covered in dolphins," Apollo replied.

"Out," Luke said. Everyone except Zeus and Hera left, Hermes gave Luke a quick hug.

"I'm so proud of you. You decided to save a soul form the Underworld," Zeus said kissing Thalia's forehead.

"You're going to be fine, Malcolm is used to us by now," Hera said.

"Oh look my favorite people in the world…AGAIN for the third month in a row on the same day as the past two months," Malcolm said walking into the room.

"Last time to, we all decided the next kids we get are from the foster system," Luke said.

"Hey do you guys mind helping the other gods watch the kids for like two minutes?" Percy asked.

"No problem," Hera said and she and Zeus left the room.

"How much pain will I be in?" Thalia asked the two girls.

"It's not that bad," Annabeth said.

"Once you get over the searing pain," Clarisse added.

"But we promise you one thing, we go to the gym starting next week," Annabeth said.

"Christmas card remember," Clarisse said.

"The goal being?" Thalia asked.

"At least a size four," the two girls said.

"As much as I'm enjoying this love fest. Get out unless you're going to be here for the birth of your godson," Malcolm said. The four bid good luck to Thalia and walked to the door, which was slammed closed behind them.

"A little touchy today wasn't he?" Chris asked.

"I think he's happy to be finally rid of us," Percy said sitting down next to Poseidon who was holding a two-month-old Nikki.

"Oh my Gods, these were adorable I just had to buy four of them," Aphrodite said rushing into the waiting area.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ares asked.

"Gift shop," she replied. "A bear for each of them!"

"Oh not another one. Remember the I'm sorry bear she got me?" Annabeth asked and they all nodded. "When we put it in Nikki's playpen she just sits and stares at it."

"I don't know about this one it's really cute!" Aphrodite said handing it to Percy. He showed it to Nikki, who giggled and clapped her hands happily.

"You got owned," Apollo said.

"Oh shut up," Artemis said, holding a bear in front of Stacy who giggled.

"On second thought, genius idea," Clarisse said snatching the other bear from Aphrodite. She held in front of Ryan, who gurgled and drooled on the bear once Clarisse handed it to him.

"Here you go soon-to-be Gramps. Give it to your grandson," Aphrodite said.

"She's just asking for it isn't she," Zeus said glaring at her.

"It's her nature, but it saved us a lot of money," Annabeth shrugged. Athena and Poseidon were now playing hide the bear behind your back with Nikki.

"Is it just hereditary that this take a long time?" Zeus asked an hour later.

"How am I supposed to know, how long did it take when Thalia was born?" Athena asked.

"Two hours," he replied.

"Let's make a bet. I will buy everyone Starbucks if it takes two hours," Demeter said.

"I'll buy the doughnuts," Hermes added.

"I'll take that bet," everyone said.

"Oh by the way, I like sprinkles on my doughnuts," Apollo said five minutes.

"You knew all along?" Demeter groaned.

"Yeah, make the run now. We have another fifty minutes left," he replied.

"I don't want Starbucks," Clarisse said.

"Neither do I. I want one of those raspberry chocolate chip milkshakes," Annabeth said.

"Do they even make those?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, the shop is on the corner of Union and Grant," Percy said. Forty minutes later, Demeter and Hermes returned.

"What took so long?" Annabeth asked.

"Stupid people at Dunkin Doughnuts, they know like barely any English at the one on Union and Grant," Demeter said handing out the Starbucks.

"Then the guy working the Starbucks corner started hitting on Demeter. So we all know that it always leads to trouble so I ordered and made her go over to that ice cream shop to get your precious milkshakes," Hermes said handing Annabeth and Clarisse their milkshakes.

"Percy I just remembered we have to stop at Walmart this morning, we're all out of Redi-Whip," Annabeth said.

"I just bought Redi-Whip two days ago!" Percy said.

"Yeah, when I went downstairs last night at nine, I found Persephone taking it out of the fridge," Annabeth said.

"That's where ours went," Clarisse replied. Fifteen minutes of silence passed.

"I know it's not on topic or anything, but I had this whole dream going on the other night and I remember Thalia mentioning the foster system in the dream. So I saw your future kids from the foster system," Apollo said.

"Okay and the point of bringing this up now is what?" Luke asked walking out of Thalia's room.

"Oh I just looked up the pictures of the kids; the boy that Percy and Annabeth get is Steven; Luke, your future daughter, Temperance; Clarisse and Chris your future daughter Elizabeth. Oh and Hades, I checked on Hannah; she is still fourteen and very happy in the Lotus Hotel," Apollo said handing out the pictures.

"Okay, awkward. Thalia, wants to see Annabeth and Clarisse," Luke said taking the picture and sitting down. The two girls got up and walked into the room.

"Hey, I need help figuring out a name…I can't think of a name to fit his face," Thalia said softly.

"Awww…I'm Auntie Annabeth now," Annabeth squealed and Clarisse smiled at Thalia. The three girls looked at each other.

"John," Clarisse and Annabeth said together.

"John Matthew Castellan," Thalia said.

"A good, simple, clean name," Clarisse said.

"Lord, knows he'll need it being born into this family," Annabeth said.

"Yeah and a lot of famous people were named John. Like John Adams," Thalia said.

"John Quincy Adams," Clarisse said.

"John Hancock," Annabeth added.

"John McCain."

"Johnny Appleseed."

"John Lennon."

The three looked at one other. "Johnny Depp," they giggled out.

"Oh and then there's John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," Luke, Chris, and Percy said coming into the room. The three girls started softly singing the song.

"No, not the song it stays in your head for the rest of the day!" Percy said covering his ears.

"Can't forget that one," Luke said.

"What did you say, I can't hear you over their obnoxious singing," Chris said.

"Did you pick out a name?" Hera asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Hopefully not Jingleheimer Schmidt," Zeus said.

"John Matthew Castellan," Thalia said.

"Good name, he's going to be popular," Apollo said.

"Moving on and away from him," Artemis said walking into the room.

"Who said all of you got to stay?" Thalia asked.

"Oh right, we've just been kicked out," Ares said.

"Here, you go Gramps, have a nice day," Aphrodite said handing the bear to Luke and walking away with Ares.

"Come on Percy I told your Mom and Paul, we'd bring Nikki by this morning, hopefully they have coffee," Annabeth said picking up the carrier in the waiting room.

"You coming by for breakfast?" Percy asked Athena and Poseidon.

"As long as Nico doesn't show up asking for foofystacks, I'm cool with it," Poseidon said.

"Where did that word even come from?" Athena asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Don't know. Don't care. We're meeting Nico and Katie for lunch at eleven," Demeter said walking into the elevator with them.

"Oh put on a smile, you're getting a granddaughter, be happy," Hades said.

"I was hoping under different circumstances but still I'm happy," Demeter snapped.

"Who's all going to lunch?" Athena asked.

"Demeter, Persephone, Hades, and I," Hermes said.

"Joy," Poseidon muttered.


	18. Pissing Off The Oracle Of Delphi

**A/N: I'm on a roll here! Please review. I NEED reviews…for Gods sake I'm listening to the SPICE GIRLS…you know Posh, Sporty, Scary, Baby, and Ginger Spice…help me…it is a good song though.**

**October 31****st**** One Year Later**

Camp Half-Blood was decorated for Halloween and many of the older demi-gods and their families were there. All the Gods were there dressed up as themselves.

"That's not a costume," Thalia told Zeus.

"Oh be quiet," he replied.

"How's baby John doing?" Hera asked.

"Great, Johnny open up, show Grandma your little chompers," Thalia said and John giggled exposing his two front teeth.

"He has teeth already?" Zeus said surprised.

"Yeah, he's nearly eleven months old. He has almost all his teeth and is crawling around now," Luke said walking up to them.

"Nikki just turned a year old and hasn't started walking yet," Hera said.

"It varies sometimes it takes thirteen months," Annabeth said walking up to the group Nikki on her hip.

"Can we go now?" Nico asked.

"You just want to eat candy and scare little kids," Katie said pushing the stroller over, their daughter Hailey Grace, dressed as a bumblebee, giggling.

Clarisse and Chris walked up to the group. "Are we leaving?" she asked putting the pacifier in Stacy's mouth.

"Ryan here, needs to get some candy," Chris said, putting him into the two-seat stroller.

"You mean you want candy," Percy said, taking Nikki from Annabeth.

"Like you aren't going to use Nikki to get candy," Athena said walking up with the rest of the Olympians.

"Candy, I could use some of that," Hades said.

"Let's leave then," Katie said.

"I'll tell Chiron…oh crap maybe we aren't leaving yet," Apollo said backing up.

"Why?" Demeter asked.

"The Oracle of Delphi six o'clock," Artemis said.

"Why is Rachel here?" Thalia groaned.

"I swear if she comes onto you I won't hesitate to bitch slap her," Annabeth said.

"Language Annabeth," Hermes warned.

"We have the right to leave if we want to," Persephone said.

"Twenty minutes, before we walk out and leave…if not sooner," Poseidon said.

"Here she comes," Ares said.

"Kill me now," Annabeth muttered. Rachel walked up to the group.

"Percy, long time no see," Rachel said.

"Rachel, good to see you. How's college in New Jersey going?" Percy asked.

"Great, cute kids," she replied.

"Thank you, I went through nine months of hell and an hour of searing pain to bring our DAUGHTER into this world," Annabeth said.

"Two kids, twice the hell, and a half hour of searing pain," Clarisse said.

"One kids, a lot more hell, and two hours of searing pain," Thalia said.

"Gods, family life has ruined you guys, I'm going to hang out with the hunters," Rachel said and walked away.

"Easier than I thought," Luke said.

Two hours later the group was sitting around Percy and Annabeth's living room. The kids were asleep in the playpen and the adults were exchanging candy.

"This was fun," Chris said.

"So when are you guys moving into the new neighborhood?" Demeter asked.

"Tomorrow we move into the house, but all our main stuff is over there already, so we're all staying here for the night," Luke said.

"Cool, so since you are moving into a private neighborhood, we have a surprise for you guys," Zeus said.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Well, since your backyards back up to woods and you aren't getting fences, we bought something for the kids," Hera said handing an envelope to each couple.

"Since you all don't have play sets yet we bought a special one," Athena said.

"You bought them Crooked Houses! Those are so expensive," Katie exclaimed.

"We bought one for each kid," Hermes said.

"They are installing them tomorrow afternoon," Poseidon said.

"What are crooked houses?" Luke asked.

"The Gosselins got them for their kids remember," Thalia said.

"Oh those are crooked houses," Nico replied.

The rest of the night was spent watching scary movies and remembering the memories of the house.


	19. Baby's First Monster

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 19. I don't know if I will be posting any more chapters today because I'm going to see Harry Potter 6 again…with Artist and my other BFF Mia. So please enjoy this chapter and if you're interested in what the Crooked Houses look like just Google it and it's the first website. The models I am using are under Custom Houses and are: Clarisse and Chris have the Crooked Climber in their backyard, Percy and Annabeth have the Crooked Tree house, Katie and Nico have the LL Bean Crooked House in their backyard, and Thalia and Luke have the Crooked Surf Shack in there backyard. I gave Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris the biggest ones because I figured that's where the most kids would be at the same time. Anyway please review and if we don't reply within the hour…I'm probably checking my email from my iPod Touch. **

Percy and Annabeth were loading up their car with the final things from their first house.

"I don't see why we had to keep the TV there last night," Percy said as he and Luke placed it in the trunk of their SUV.

"TV is essential for peace and quiet in this house, don't forget that," Annabeth replied.

"So, Thalia and I wanted to know if we could use all three of our backyards for a huge invisible fence for our dogs?" Luke asked.

"And split the cost equally," Thalia added.

"But, we don't have a dog," Chris said.

"Yeah, you're going to have a cute little puppy in a couple weeks," Annabeth said.

"Okay, we were on our way to the vet and the dogs got loose, it was an accident," Percy added.

"Did I here something about puppies?" Aphrodite asked. "Because I want one."

"That leaves two left, if they all survive," Luke said.

"I want a puppy!" Nico yelled from his driveway with Katie.

"One left," Thalia, said.

"Come on, Poseidon you live on Olympus at least let me get a puppy," Athena said.

"But the house, it's going to be ruined," Poseidon protested.

"If my stuff gets torn up so can yours," Ares replied.

"Fine," Poseidon said.

"Can we leave now, I'm hungry, it's six in the morning," Zeus said.

"We have food at the house," Annabeth said getting into the car. Athena climbed into the backseat of the car and was followed by Poseidon.

"On the road finally," Katie yelled getting behind the wheel of her SUV. Thalia and Luke raced to their car to see who got to drive.

"Too tired," Clarisse said handing the keys to Chris. The remaining gods piled into Apollo's van.

The group was on the road for fifteen minutes before they turned into a private neighborhood. "I thought it was an gated in neighborhood," Poseidon said.

"No," Athena said. "I have the facts straight."

The group parked their cars in their respective garages. Thirty minutes later they were all seated around Percy and Annabeth's dining room table.

"We just have to finish unpacking all the boxes upstairs," Annabeth said giving Nikki more Cheerios to eat.

"Guess who gets to organize all our movies?" Thalia said, smiling wickedly.

"No, we have like fifty!" Luke said.

"By category," Thalia added and Luke groaned.

"Nico gets to fix the hole in he made in the deck," Katie said.

"Guess who lives across the street," Chris said.

"Who?" Ares asked.

"Malcolm and his family," Clarisse said laughing.

"Oh he's going to be so pissed off," Hera said.

"He has three kids all boys, they're the same age as ours," Nico said.

"Russell, Lance, and Miles but they call Russell Spongebob for some reason," Percy said.

"Watch it's going to be like in the movie _Sleepover_ he is going to try and sneak into the house because the girls are having a sleepover," Annabeth said.

"Yeah and he'll get some mega-crush on Stacy," Clarisse added.

Apollo simply sipped his orange juice. "You never know, it could happen," he said putting down his glass. The others gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked.

"About the crush yes, the sleepover I'm not sure," Apollo said. "I see many sleepovers in the future of this home."

"Luke I need your help setting up the trellis for the backyard," Percy said.

"Percy, I'll help you with that. I know the perfect spot to put it," Apollo said.

"We ordered a trampoline," Thalia said.

"For the kids when they get older," Luke added. "But for us now."

"Fun, I'll be stopping by more often now," Hermes said.

Two hours later the installers arrived and gods were supervising the construction of the Crooked Houses; while the other "men" were putting together the trampoline.

After several attempts and many curses the trampoline was assembled. "I want to go first!" an over-excited Apollo said.

"Fine, but if you break it you buy me a new one," Luke said.

"W-wait what about the trellis you have to set up in THE perfect spot," Percy protested.

"Oh right be right back…don't do anything!" Apollo said and ran next door to Percy and Annabeth's yard. Apollo grabbed Ares by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the spot by Nikki's window.

"What the hell do you want?" Ares asked.

"I need your help in setting up this trellis, you hold up the sides while I screw the top on," Apollo replied.

"Fine, but make it quick I want to go push my granddaughter on the swings," Ares said holding the two sides up. Apollo grabbed the drill and quickly secured the top of the trellis.

"Okay Annabeth you can plant your roses now," Apollo said running back to the trampoline.

"Thanks Apollo," Annabeth yelled. Katie sat on the patio practically glued to her laptop.

"What are you watching?" Thalia asked bouncing John on her knee.

"This anime called _Shugo Chara_…it's really good," Katie replied, pulling Hailey onto her lap.

"Katie, come onto the trampoline!" Nico yelled.

"No, I'm watching OUR daughter!" Katie replied.

"Katie, go have fun, I'll watch Hailey for a bit," Demeter said, picking up Hailey.

"Come on Katie! Amu-chan and cat-boy will still be there when you get off the trampoline," Nico said.

"It's not cat-boy. His name is Ikuto and you know that!" Katie yelled and ran to the trampoline. Katie dove onto the trampoline and tackled Nico.

"Harsh," Annabeth said.

"No, this is a good anime," Thalia said, not looking up from the laptop. "Hera can you hold John for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Hera said, taking John over to the swings.

"Hey Luke," Thalia said running over to the trampoline. "Come here," she said jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, coming over to Thalia. Thalia jumped onto his back and bit it his ear lightly. "Oh my gods, where the hell did you see that?"

"Ooh, you just saw the part where Ikuto bites her ear didn't you?" Katie asked, jumping up and down. Annabeth climbed through the netting onto the trampoline.

"Is this safe?" Annabeth yelled.

"You'll be fine, that thing can hold up to ten adults," Apollo yelled from where he was going down the slide in Percy and Annabeth's yard. The six adults were laughing and jumping up and down, while their Godly parents were watching them and pushing their grandchildren on the swings.

An hour later the six demi-gods were lying on the trampoline breathing hard. "That was fun," Thalia said.

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to move right now," Annabeth replied.

"Pizza is here!" Ares yelled from the other backyard.

"Out of my way!" Percy said, getting out of the trampoline.

"Food!" Nico yelled lunging after Percy.

"Weirdo," Clarisse said.

"Yes, but he is my weirdo," Katie said hopping off the trampoline.

"I hope they got a lot of pizza," Luke said running after the two with Chris.

"Somebody wants her Mommy," Athena said handing Nikki to Annabeth. "They were all falling asleep in the swings."

"Yay, less work for me," Annabeth said walking into the kitchen. She walked upstairs with the other three girls.

"We can put them down in her room since we have so much room," Thalia said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Katie asked stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh my Gods," Clarisse said looking at the _empousa. _Annabeth shielded Nikki as it lunged for her. The other girls clutched their children close and formed a tight circle.

"Where is my damn bow and arrow when I really need it," Thalia muttered.

"I can't do anything without putting Hailey down and I'm not risking that," Katie said.

Clarisse screamed as the _empousa_ came charging at her and Annabeth. Percy, Luke, Chris, and Nico dropped their pizza and ran up the stairs. The gods were hot on their heels. Artemis shot an arrow at the _empousa_ and it disintegrated.

"Where did it come from?" Ares asked now on high alert mode.

"It was just in the hallway standing in the corner," Thalia said, trying to calm a crying John. "Johnny, please stop crying otherwise Mommy's going to start crying…shut up Apollo my child could have been killed just now."

Poseidon and Athena went and checked the rest of the upstairs while some of the other gods went to check the other houses. Fifteen minutes later the five kids were in their playpen in the living room. The adults were all on high alert.

"I know you're not going to have anymore trouble tonight," Apollo said.

"Okay, how did you not know before?" Clarisse asked.

"It wasn't in my future," Apollo said.

"Whatever, just keep something celestial bronze nearby," Zeus said.

"Six demi-gods in one house can attract a monster," Aphrodite said.

"Then there's Malcolm across the street," Demeter said.

The others nodded and continued eating. The rest of the night was spent unpacking boxes and watching TV.


	20. The Joys Of Married Life On Olympus

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner the stupid glitch wouldn't let me update the fic. So here's a quick drabble between the gods while they are in council. Inspired by my great and uncle to which these lines were actually said while I was there...please review. The Abe Lincoln and Richard Nixon part goes to my best guy friend Nick who made it up while making fun of me for watching Shugo Chara.**

The Olympians were all sitting in the throne room waiting for Dionysus to arrive.

"Hestia, can you bring me some more toilet paper?" Dionysus yelled from the bathroom. Athena snorted into her cup of coffee and Aphrodite let out a giggle.

"Shut up," Hestia said leaving the room.

"It's just gotten better and better up here since they started seeing each other," Ares said laughing.

"Yeah, we never get anything done though," Zeus replied.

"Shhh…this is a good part," Hera said not looking up form the manga she was reading.

"Shut up! I cannot hear what is going on in this episode of Shugo Chara!" Demeter said.

"What has happened to us?" Poseidon asked.

"Ooh is that the anime about the eggs and the floating dudes?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, why?" Artemis asked looking up from her laptop.

"I want a little Abraham Lincoln on this shoulder and a badass Richard Nixon with devil horns on this one," Hermes replied.

"I want a mini Kronk from the Emperor's New Groove on my shoulder," Apollo said.

"So screwed up," Persephone said.

"Why are you even here? Don't you have some hippie movement to go to?" Poseidon asked.

"Hades, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Persephone demanded.

"Let him be, now let me finish watching my spoiler videos…the promo for Bones season five just came out," Hades said.

"Season five promo!" everyone else yelled and started for the laptop.

"Stop! I'll put it on the TV!" Hades yelled. Thirty seconds later all the guys were watching the girls who were jumping up and down.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Did you see the new promo?" Thalia asked running into the throne room with Annabeth.

"Yeah, you missed us showing it," Athena replied. "Where are Nikki and John?"

"With Percy and Luke…come on Annabeth let's make sure they didn't blow anything up!" Thalia said and they left the throne room.

"Play it again!" Hestia said.


	21. The Word Game In Therapy

**A/N: OMG this just came to me as I was going through my YouTube favorites…I took the quotes from Bones Season 4: Episode- Critic In The Cabernet…please enjoy while I try to figure out why I nearly fell over just now…damn spinning chairs! By the way, I did actually see a picture with the firecracker line…my Dad is so weird sometimes.**

Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Thalia, Chris, Clarisse, Katie, and Nico all sat in the room of their brand new therapist. Their children: being watched by the gods.

"This is retarded why are we even here?" Katie asked.

"Seriously, my Mother has never thought of sending me to therapy before," Annabeth said.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Miller I will be your therapist," a young twenty something aged man said walking into the room. "The first thing we are going to start out with today is the word game, you say something and then any of the others reply with the first word that pops into their heads…understand?"

"Yes, we aren't morons!" Thalia said.

"Okay then begin," Dr. Miller said pulling out a notepad.

"Hunger," Percy said.

"Sex," Annabeth replied and Percy muttered something that sounded like whoa. "Horse."

"Cowboy," Luke said.

"Child," Clarisse replied.

"Baby," Chris said.

"Nico," Katie said.

"Wait you think I'm a baby," Nico asked.

"You're a Father," Katie replied.

"Oh well Mother," Nico replied.

"Birth," Thalia said.

"Happy," Percy replied.

"Sperm," Clarisse said.

"Sperm? Isn't this a little weird?" Luke asked.

"No keep going," Dr. Miller said.

"Egg," Luke said.

"I want a baby!" Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and Katie said together.

"Whoa!" Percy said.

"Horse," Annabeth said.

"W-wait a minute," Chris replied.

"I realize it now," Katie said.

"Now that the kids are in kindergarten, we are mainly at home during the day," Thalia said.

"This would be a good place to stop and discuss things," Dr. Miller said.

"This is between us, now that we have found the problem we need to talk together," Luke said.

The six exited the room and headed for the Empire State Building. The elevator ride was completely silent. They walked along the pathway to the palace. Once they walked through the door the men exploded.

"Are you completely insane!" Percy yelled.

"Have you gone bonkers?" Luke asked Thalia.

"Another kid, we already have two!" Chris said.

"You vowed never another kid," Nico said. The girls just looked guilty.

"Okay, now is the right time to do this," Apollo said walking up to the group. "Percy, Annabeth this is Steven. Thalia, Luke this is Elizabeth. Clarisse, Chris this is Temperance. Nico, Katie this is Seeley."

"Foster system kids?" Annabeth asked.

"How much older are they?" Clarisse asked.

"I've already went over this with you guys," Apollo said and the other Olympians just looked amused. "Five years older."

"When did we go over this exactly?" Chris asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember? Now go fill out the applications, we'll watch the kids," Apollo replied shoving them out the door.

"So this is what you use your ninety minutes of Internet time for?" Artemis asked, bouncing John on her hip.

"No, you don't even enforce the ninety minutes rule," Apollo replied.

"If you hadn't gotten a Facebook behind my back we wouldn't be in this mess," Zeus said.

"Or a fiction press, Live journal, and whatever else you do on the computer," Hera added.

"Oh shut up you are making me feel bad!" Apollo said.

"You basically stalked a gay guy that you met at the Walmart via Internet," Hades said.

"Oh come on like you don't follow the Othersiders on Twitter that's just creepy!" Persephone said.

"Stop it all of you, there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," Demeter said looking up from her laptop.

"Ooh really, I thought that was last night?" Athena asked, taking Nikki from Poseidon.

"No from early July to mid August you can see them, last night was just the peak," Hermes said.

"How do I work this damn thing?" Ares asked holding Stacy while trying to start a DVD.

"Oh turn on the TV and cable box, then take the TV remote go input down to video one," Aphrodite said, holding Ryan.

"Oh okay there we go," Ares said putting Stacy in the playpen.

"Hades, how is that you look so emo sometimes and yet you are like this weird gentle guy with Hailey?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh shut up," Hades replied handing Hailey to Demeter.

"Did you know that you should never ever, ever put a fire cracker in your ass and light it?" Dionysus said.

"What brought that on?" Hestia asked.

"Look at this picture," he replied. "Put the kids down first."

"Am I going to vomit form looking at this?" Demeter asked.

"No, its not that bad, not as bad as the spider thing," Dionysus replied. The group gathered around.

"Oh that is so gross!" Athena said. "Garbage can," she added passing it to Demeter. Demeter proceeded to puke her guts out into the garbage can, while Hermes held her hair back.

"You are a stupid, lazy, sorry excuse for a piece of life," Demeter said. "Hades, watch Hailey," she added walking out of the room. Hermes followed behind her like a lost puppy.


	22. Meet Your New Screwed Up Family

**A/N: I figured this one had to get put in here, so you could understand the next chapter. Please review.**

**One Year Later**

**Adoption Papers Just Finalized**

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Thalia, Luke, and Clarisse sat around Thalia and Luke's dining room table waiting for the news to sink into their adoptive kids.

"Okay, our parents were demi-gods but got killed in the war," Steven said.

"Yeah, they were all friends with each other at camp. We've met Lord Apollo he came to see us at the home," Elizabeth said.

"And we know a lot of things even though we're only seven," Temperance said.

"We have had very good educations up until the war," Seeley added.

"Okay, good to know Apollo isn't as dim as he comes across sometimes," Clarisse said.

"Hey don't be talking about my Dad like that!" Chris said. "Okay maybe he does come across as a bit dumb."

A minute later Apollo teleported into the room wearing a bright yellow fuzzy bathrobe. "I am not dim! Hey guys!" he said and left in a flash of light.

"Is it always this weird around here?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Percy said.


	23. Teenager Lust Equals Failure

**A/N: Okay, this one was inspired by this fake Master card commercial that I saw one YouTube. Takes place in the future, the foster kids are in their senior year of high school and the other kids are in seventh grade. Please review! WARNING: Contains a sexual reference.**

Steven and Elizabeth walked up towards Luke and Thalia's front door. Steven leant up against the wall accidentally pressing the intercom button, unknown to them everyone was inside the living room watching TV.

"So…" Steven started.

"So," Elizabeth replied.

"So how about a blowjob," he said. Inside everyone spit out the soda they were drinking on the wood floor, well in Athena's case all over Poseidon.

"Are you crazy my parents might see," she replied.

"Oh come on, who is going to see us at this hour? I'll return the favor."

"No way. Can you imagine if we got caught? Oh my Gods, what my Dad would do to you," Elizabeth said.

"There's nobody around and everybody's asleep," Steven said.

"No way it's way to risky," she replied.

"Please, I love you so much," he pleaded.

"I just can't."

"Please?"

The light above them flicked on and the front door opened to reveal John standing there with Nikki.

"Dad says to go ahead and give him a blowjob or I can do it. Or if need be he'll come down himself and do it, but for Gods sake tell him to take him hand off the intercom button!" John said and slammed the door closed and the light went off.

The two just stared at each other. "Awkward," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, that just ruined it Liz," Steven replied. The lights turned back on and the front door opened to reveal Zeus and Poseidon.

"Get in here," they said pulling the two eighteen-year-olds inside. They looked around the street and then slammed the door closed.

"In the living room now," Poseidon said. The two teens hung their heads in embarrassment.

"Sit," Zeus said. "All of you kids…no that does not include you ADULTS."

The gods and the six parents stood around the couch and chairs.

"Now they events of what just happened have sparked us to inform you all of unwanted teen pregnancy," Demeter said.

"Why oh why does this kind of shit always happen to us?" Stacy asked.

"We've seen Secret Life on ABC Family why do we have to go through this?" Hailey asked.

"Oh be quiet I saw it and I got this lecture after I was six months pregnant with you at age 22," Katie said. The doorbell rang loudly through the house.

"WHAT?" Luke asked into the intercom angrily.

"Is Stacy here?" Russell AKA Spongebob asked. He was one of Malcolm's three triplets.

"Listen Spongebob go away unless you want to hear a lecture on unwanted teen pregnancy from all the Gods and parents," Stacy said pushing Luke away from the intercom button and holding it down herself.

"But I want to see you," Spongebob whined.

"That is it," she said. Stacy slammed the front door closed as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Hi," Spongebob said leaning on the wall. Stacy turned the intercom button so everyone could hear.

"I am so sick and tired of this crap. I hear it year after year, I want to see you, can we hang out, and will you go out with me. Will you get it through you damn skull that I don't want a relationship right now and if I ever do believe me you will be the first to know. Right now I am hearing a goddamn lecture from the Gods because Steven and Liz had this conversation about blowjobs on this porch! Now get the hell out of here!" Stacy yelled. He let his skateboard fall to the sidewalk. "I am so tired of these things!" she added whipping the skateboard across the street where it slammed into his garage door. "Anything else you want to add Daddy, Grandpa, and anyone else?" she asked holding down the button.

"Nope you got it all Princess," Ares said through the intercom. Stacy unturned the button and turned to go back into the house.

"Before I go just so you will leave me alone for one damn minute, remember me by this," she whispered and grabbed him close and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. "Now get out of here before I knee you where you don't want to be kneed!" she added holding down the button for extra effect.

Stacy walked inside and slammed the door shut extra hard. "Thanks for damaging my garage door, it looked shitty anyway," Spongebob said into the intercom.

"Gah!!!!" Stacy said throwing her hands into the air. "Can we go home now?" she asked plopping down onto the couch.

"Yes," Clarisse said.

"Wait a second," Ares said looking over Stacy.

"Mhmm…I see what you mean," Percy said.

"Yes, I agree," Apollo, added, lingering his gaze on her face.

"I see it too," Artemis said. "But I can't place my finger on it."

Nikki turned to face Stacy. "You did not stoop to there level!" she said.

"Only to shut him up and leave me alone," Stacy replied.

"Do you think that works with him? No you smack them around a little bit," Nikki replied.

"Oh seriously, they are complete whores, you stooped to that level to get rid of him…that's only going to encourage him," Hailey said. The others just looked confused and seconds later a look of realization hit the men.

"Are you serious?" Zeus asked.

"No way," Apollo said.

"From your own grandkid too," Hermes laughed.

"Spongebob weird nickname," Hades said.

"Wow, didn't expect that from Miss Goody two shoes here," Poseidon said.

"Teenagers," Percy said.

"You were one too so shut up," Luke said.

"Do you think Malcolm knows his son is a stalker?" Nico asked.

Clarisse and the others instantly understood what had happened. "Did you kiss that boy?" Chris asked and Stacy blushed. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Oh would you just calm down I kissed him so he would shut the fuck up," Stacy snapped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Apollo what have I told you about swearing in front of the children," Annabeth said.

"Well it doesn't help when your own Mother is yelling those same words at seven in the morning and we can hear you all the way from the bus stop," Nikki replied and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Same to you Mom," John said texting on his phone.

The others just stood in shock. The Gods looked to their children who wore guilty expressions.

"Obviously we need to include you six in the conversation," Hera said.

"Sit," Persephone said. The six demi-gods plopped onto the floor, glaring at their kids.

"So now we start the conversation form the beginning," Artemis said.


	24. Mr Muffins

**A/N: Okay, I was in the car with my Dad and brother on the way home from Borders where I just bought Skeleton Creek by Patrick Carman, which is amazing so far! So we're a block from home when I see this dead cat in the middle of the road and thus my inspiration was sparked…though I feel absolutely horrible for the cat. Please review! The first reviewer gets a spoiler for the next chapter.**

Thalia was driving Steven, Elizabeth, John, and Nikki home from the nearest Borders Bookstore. Rain had just started coming down when they had just turned onto their street, a tabby cat lie dead in the middle of the road.

"Oh the poor cat, it must have gotten hit by a car," Thalia said.

"I thought it was a raccoon," Elizabeth replied.

"Nope it's a cat," Steven confirmed.

"Poor Mr. Muffins got hit by a car," John said and Thalia couldn't help but smile at her son's bluntness.

"What's so funny Aunt Thalia?" Nikki asked.

"That's somebody's pet and you're making fun of it," Thalia replied.

"My bad may Mr. Muffins rest in peace," Steven said. The others started laughing.

"Poor Mr. Muffins," Elizabeth said as they pulled into Thalia and Luke's driveway. As they got out of the car Luke walked into the garage holding a beer in one hand.

"What did you buy?" Luke asked.

"New Moon calendar and a book," Nikki said.

"I saw a dead cat in the road and named him Mr. Muffins," John said.

"Good for you," Luke replied. The six stood in the garage looking out at the pouring rain. Nico ran out into the middle of the street.

"MR. MUFFINS NO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Nico screamed holding the dead cat's carcass.

"He named him Mr. Muffins," Steven said.

"Oh my Gods," Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to need another one of these," Luke said walking back into the house.

"Weirdo," Thalia said following Luke.

"Rest in piece Mr. Muffins," Nikki said laughing.

"Come on you weirdo let's go home," Steven, said.

"Bye guys," John said.

"Bye Steven," Elizabeth said walking inside. Nikki and Steven ran next door to their house.


	25. Sleepover

**A/N: Hi guys, here is the sleepover chapter. Special thanks to Thalia Castellan who was my first review for the last chapter! What you should know is that the four older kids Temperance, Seeley, Elizabeth, and Steven are going to college in the fall and the other younger kids have just finished eighth grade. I don't know how when I'll update next since school is starting this week. Please review.**

"Do you know what happens to quarter bloods who are going into high school with no best friend, crazy parents, an oblivious guy friend. Nothing. Nothing ever happens to them," Nikki said opening her locker.

"Hey, I've known you for the past three years. I was trapped in some god-forsaken casino because I'm a demi-god and needed protection. I feel it's my duty to go with Jason, the only and forbidden child of Hera, to Canada to find demi-gods and bring them here," Hannah said.

"Dude you're seventeen, you Dad, Lord Hades, has been going through hell to keep you here," Hailey whispered.

"Part problem," Stacy said running up to Nikki's locker.

"Oh I can't believe that Lindsey and Megan are having a slumber party with the rest of the whores," Nikki said slamming her locker closed. "Let's get out of this hell hole, I've already graduated anyway…no ceremony though."

The four of them walked out of the school and moved towards the high school. Spongebob and his brothers skateboarded in front of them. Spongebob crashed into the pillar.

"Stacy last chance to get a picture of me in a coma," Spongebob said.

"You were barely in a coma," Stacy replied.

"Three hours," he replied. "What's this somebody having a PART-AY?" he added grabbing the invitation from Hailey's hand.

"Keep it up Spongebob and you'll have two pictures of you in a coma," Nikki snapped taking the invitation back. The group passed them and continued towards the high school.

Jason, John, and Ryan were hanging out by the fountain. "There it is the lunch spot and there's where I'll be eating by the dumpsters with the rest of the nerds," Nikki said.

"Oh you could end up there," Hannah said. John sped up on his skateboard and jumped over the fountain.

"John is so plush," Nikki said as he landed and skated right past her. "We're best friends and yet he goes right by me."

"He and the other guys are probably going to your house for lunch," Hailey said. They were silent and continued their six-block walk to Nikki's house. When they walked through the front door the three guys were already eating sandwiches at the kitchen table, the gods and their parents standing around the kitchen.

"Some friend you are. You couldn't even wait for us," Stacy said pulling a chair out.

"Jason had his Jeep and there wasn't any room left for you guys," Ryan replied.

"Sure, that's obviously it," Hannah said.

"Did you buy the stuff?" Hailey asked Katie.

"Twinkies, Coke, and nail polish," Katie said handing the Walmart bags to the girls.

"Twinkies, I like Twinkies," Jason said with his mouth full of food.

"Well unless you suddenly get a facelift and sprout boobs and a…" Hannah started.

"Stop right there Hannah," Hades warned.

"Fine," Hannah replied just as Steven walked through the front door.

"Somebody stole my bike," Steven said moping.

"What happened to his car?" Artemis asked sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Repossessed by me after a slight accident with the Pizza 4 U delivery car," Jason said.

"What are we going to do about the backyard this summer?" Percy asked. "The fort is bound to come down this summer, the Crooked House is still good, and the pool is lovely," Poseidon said.

"We all know that you sneak into the pool with Athena at night," Elizabeth said from the living room.

"Working sucks," Seeley said. "Some dumbass in a red BMW rear ended me today as I was delivering pizza."

"The whores," the girls said together.

"Phone is for you Nikki," Temperance said tossing it to her.

"Hello?" Nikki answered.

"Nikki sorry I can't make your overnighter. I'm going to Megan's party," Lindsey said.

"I never invited you," Nikki replied.

"Oh right just reminding you that Megan's party is going to be better than yours," Lindsey said hanging up.

"So what are you doing tonight Mom?" Stacy asked.

"Us girls are having a night out," Clarisse replied.

"Okay, have fun with that while we set up for the party," Hannah said and the girls darted up the stairs. "There's an _empousa _in the hallway!"

"Stab it with the knife in the drawer," Annabeth yelled and the sound of the monster screaming was heard.

The girls were upstairs until about six then they walked downstairs to make food. They found everyone but the boys present.

"What are you making?" Apollo asked.

"Fried Twinkies," Hailey said handing him one.

"I wish I invented these," Luke said grabbing one.

"Percy I feel so bad leaving you and the guys in charge of the party tonight," Annabeth said.

"Relax go out and have fun. While you are gone my love, I will be installing the Aquapure Water Purification System," Percy replied.

"Our water is fine," Annabeth replied.

"It is not fine," Percy said dipping a PH tab into a glass of water. "Blue! Blue, do you know what that means?"

"Our house is having a boy," Nikki deadpanned.

"I'll find out what it means and I'll tell you it's not good," Nico said.

"Yeah, have fun with that," Hera said and they left the house. The girls walked into the foyer.

"Slumber house rules!" Thalia yelled as they closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Finally, you know what this means?" Stacy said.

"PARTY!" they all chorused.

"Have fun with all this, we are going to a movie," Temperance said and she and Seeley left through the front door. Upstairs the girls put on music and started blaring it.

"It's going to be a long night," Zeus said cracking open a beer.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

The girls were dancing around and singing with wigs and all sort's of weird clothes on.

"I'll have two pepperoni and sausage, one with just cheese, and one with…" Nikki said into the phone.

"Anchovies," Hailey said.

"Great, yeah the dead, little, stinky fish," she finished and hung up. The doorbell rang loudly. "Better not be Spongebob."

_If you want my future forget my past,_

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time,_

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_

_Say you can handle my love are you for real,_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Outside a Patrol Tech car pulled up outside the house and you could hear music blaring from inside.

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me_

_you gotta listen carefully,_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,_

_and as for me you'll see,_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover._

They ran down the stairs laughing, Nikki with a Coke can in hand. They opened the door to reveal a Patrol Tech officer.

"So who is responsible for all the sound," he said.

"You're not our usual rental cop," Nikki said.

"Chuck had a breakdown, Chuck was weak. This whole…" he started and whipped around clicking on his flashlight. The girls looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything. "This whole zip code is now my domain and I am hip to you little missy. Got a call about excessive noise. Keep it down."

He looked down at the Coke in Nikki's hand. "Hello? May I?"

"It's a Coke," Stacy said for Nikki. He took the can and sniffed it. Then he put his finger in a licked it. Still not satisfied, he took a sip and swished it around in his mouth then spit it out in the can.

"It's a Coke. But you can't be too sure, 'cause you kids are very crafty," he said.

"Oh yuck," Nikki said starting to close the door.

"Yeah yuck. I'm going to be watching you little yuck," he said as the door was slammed in his face again. The phone rang.

"I swear if it's that damn officer again," Hailey said.

"Let me get it," Hannah said grabbing the phone from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Go upstairs I know you are in the kitchen," Lindsey said and the girls ran up the stairs. "Turn on your webcam."

Nikki quickly typed in her password and the other girls came up on the screen.

"So you've done all the typical stuff right?" Megan asked.

"But of course," Nikki said.

"We decided to make things interesting. A scavenger hunt," Lindsey said.

"That sounds great but we aren't allowed to…" Nikki started.

"What's in it for us?" Stacy asked.

"Thongs with your names on them," Paige said holding one up.

"Pass," Hannah said.

"Double pass," Nikki replied.

"The lunch spot. Winners sit at the fountain for the rest of high school," Hailey said.

"You're on. We just sent the list," Audrina replied.

"We added something extra special for Nikki," Megan said. Hannah printed out the list.

"Special what do you mean special?" Nikki asked.

"Dress an Old Navy window mannequin in your own clothes. Get the decal off a Patrol Tech car. Have somebody openly declare her love to Luke Castellan. Oh and…" Hannah began.

"Borrow a pair of John Castellan's boxer shorts!" Nikki shrieked.

"You have one of those Polaroid sticker cameras right?" Lindsey asked.

"But of course," Stacy said.

"Use it to document the tasks. We start at eight," Paige said turning off their camera.

"There is no way we are going to be able to get out of this house with out my Dad noticing," Nikki said.

"Twenty bucks...wait I need fifty," Steven said bursting into the room.

"Can you knock?" Nikki yelled shoving him out the door. "I am blooming I need a lock on my door!" she yelled. "Deal cover for us we leave in twenty minutes," she whispered and slammed the door.

"Teenagers," Ares said rolling his eyes.

"Women," Chris said. The girls sat around Nikki's bedroom trying to find a method of driving around.

"I think I can get us a car," Stacy said. "Ares taught me how to drive this little green electric car…let's get out of here."

"The blessing of Ares, I've never seen it on a quarter blood before," Hannah said shoving clothes into a bag. "I grabbed old stuff let's leave through the window."

The girls quietly moved onto the roof. Stacy hopped onto the rose trellis placed there by Apollo and Ares all those years ago (told you it'd come in handy) and was followed by Hailey. Hannah hopped off next. Nikki jumped on and regained her balance. The corner of her high heel got caught.

"I'm pretty stuck," she whispered.

"Pull harder," Hannah hissed. Nikki tugged and fell backwards as the trellis collapsed beneath her. She dangled by her knees. Percy held the instructions to the system up not noticing Nikki.

"Look at my Dad, he is so oblivious," she said. Percy smiled from behind the instructions. Zeus and Poseidon caught Nikki falling backwards and stood gaping. "Shit! For the love of the Gods help me! He is holding the instructions upside down too."

"Don't tell me, Nikki just fell backwards through the trellis," Percy said smiling.

"Yeah, you are going to let her leave," Ares said.

"Yeah, right now she is going on about how I am oblivious and holding these damn instructions upside down-oh that's why it looked wrong," Percy said. They heard Nikki shriek and fall down. They ran out of the yard and into Stacy's garage that was opening.

"Officially the smallest car ever," Hailey said.

"Get in, we should all fit," Stacy said. "Ares taught me in the mall parking lot."

"Okay," Hannah said and climbed in. "Ow that's my hand!"

"No sadly that's my hand," Nikki said as Stacy pulled the door shut. They relaxed and drove down the street.

"First stop Old Navy," Stacy said. It took them about twenty minutes to get there and they parked the car. The other girls walked out of the store.

"Good luck," Audrina sneered.

"Keep it and shove it up your ass," Hannah said. They walked into the store.

"ATTENTION OLD NAVY CUSTOMERS THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES!" the lady said on the loud speaker.

"They locked it," Nikki said tugging on the display case doors.

"There's another window over there," Hailey said and they ran over. She pulled open the doors.

"They're guys," Stacy said.

"We have to try," Hannah said and stepped into the display case.

_Freeze Frame!_

_1,2,3, WHOOO!_

_I could see it was a rough-cut Tuesday_

_Slow-motion weekdays stare me down_

_His perfect picture got me wound_

_Snap shot image froze without a sound_

They started pulling clothes off the guys. Giggling hysterically. Outside of the case sat the Patrol Tech security guard. He stood up sensing something wrong.

"Freeze!" Nikki said.

_Thursday morning was a pop shot factor_

_His face still focused in my mind_

_(doodle odle oop)_

_Friday night we'll dance the spotlight-light_

_(doodle odle oop)_

_Stop time heart for me if he's not mine_

_(freeze frame, freeze frame, freeze frame, freeze frame)_

They stood absolutely still. The guard ran his fingers over his mustache and pulled up his pants. He then turned around. They resumed their task.

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame_

_Whoo!_

_Now Freeze_

"Who would design this guy he has thunder thighs," Hailey said tugging a mini skirt down. The guard turned around again and they froze.

_Now I'm looking at a flashback Sunday_

_Zoom lens feeling just won't disappear_

_Close up photo image looks so clear_

_His hold on me has got so strong_

_This freeze frame moment can't be wrong_

Across the street Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and Katie stood with the other goddesses.

"Is that?" Thalia asked.

"Pollux is a Patrol Tech guard?" Hera questioned.

"No, behind him in the window," Clarisse said.

"Oh my gods they snuck out," Aphrodite said.

_(freeze frame, freeze frame, freeze frame, freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame_

_Whoo!_

_Now Freeze_

_Whoo!_

"Oh no he's turning around," Katie said. The girls froze just in time.

"They're good," Demeter said.

_Shoop shoop, doodle oodle oop_

_Oh yeah!_

_Shoop shoop, doodle oodle oop_

_Snap shot image froze without a sound_

_(freeze frame, freeze frame, freeze [I'm lookin at a flash back freeze frame] frame, freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame_

_Whoo!_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame (frame)_

_Freeze frame (freeze frame)_

_Freeze frame_

_Now Freeze_

"We're done now get the picture!" Hailey yelled and Hannah snapped it.

"Aha! I gotcha!" Pollux yelled turning around. The girls screamed and tried to get the arm back on the mannequin.

"Oh no!" Persephone said. Pollux ran into the display case knocking over the mannequins. The girls ran out trapping him in there.

"Hi!" they all yelled running past the window.

"Oh that is so not cool!" Pollux yelled from inside the display case.

"Quick let's go back to the house before they see us," Athena said.

_Hey! 1,2,3, WHOO!_

_Freeze Frame! (freeze fraaaame)_

_Freeze Frame! [shoop shoop, doodle oodle oop](freeze fraaaame)_

_Freeze Frame! [shoop shoop, doodle oodle oop](freeze fraaaame)_

_Shoop shoop, doodle oodle oop (freeze fraaaame)_

Meanwhile back at the house the doorbell rang twice. "All right I'm coming!" Percy yelled getting up from under the sink and knocked his head on a pipe. "Shit!"

He walked over to the door and took the four pizzas. "You girls better eat all this pizza!" Nico yelled pretending he didn't know that Steven was covering for them.

"I'll deliver those pies to them Dad," Steven said.

"You're going to give these to your sister," Luke said.

"Yeah, guys you have Aquapure momentum don't stop now," Steven replied.

"You're right. In fact you're going to be the one to taste the new water," Chris said.

They walked into the kitchen and Zeus put water into a glass. It came out black and the phone rang.

"Did the pizzas come?" Nikki asked when Steven picked up.

"My sources say yes," he replied.

"Make them all disappear, I'll do your laundry for a month," she said.

"Done," he said and hung up.

"All right taste it," Zeus said.

"You first," Steven said.

"Oh, well we just have to check the line," Hades said.

"Yeah have fun with that," Steven said taking the pizzas upstairs towards Elizabeth.

"I'll have three slices you deal with the rest," she said. The two heard loud thumps come from inside Steven's room.

"Wrong room," he said. Spongebob, Lance, and Miles walked into Nikki's room. Steven and Elizabeth followed them. After a minute Miles knocked something over.

"Girls is everything okay?" Luke asked.

"Girls?" Percy asked. Elizabeth darted into Steven's room with the pizzas. The four guys put on wigs and robes, and then turned on the stereo. The "men" from downstairs were walking up the stairs.

They opened the door to see the four "girls" dancing to _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls. They held in their laughter and walked back downstairs.

Spongebob printed out the scavenger hunt list. "Boys we're going on a scavenger hunt," he said. They exited the room and jumped down onto the trellis, which collapsed beneath them. Hades and Ares stood open mouthed in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me the trellis just came apart when Malcolm's three kids jumped off from the roof," Percy said.

"I freaking put that damn thing together for this very night and it broke!" Apollo said. Nico pressed down on the water faucet and nothing came out.

"Nothing, try fixing the line," Chris said to Percy who slid under the counter. He hit something and the top of the faucet went flying up to the ceiling where it wedged itself in. Water was shooting up like a fountain.

"No, no," Chris said covering it with his hands. The phone rang loudly throughout the house. Poseidon grabbed his sweatshirt and tried to cover up the water fountain.

"Ah, yeah Twinkie!" Zeus said taking a fried Twinkie and shoving it over the faucet. It crumbled and water continued to shoot up.

"Hello," Hermes said answering the phone and put it on speaker.

"Are you keeping tabs on them?" Annabeth asked.

"Tabs on who?" Luke asked.

"The girls, you dumbass!" Thalia said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about the girls are upstairs," Poseidon said.

"No we just saw them in the Old Navy window dressing the mannequins," Clarisse said.

"Did you know that Pollux is a Patrol Tech officer?" Katie asked.

"Pollux is a Patrol Tech guy?" Dionysus asked.

"Yeah, we aren't mad at you guys for letting them out," Annabeth said.

"We are on our way home," Thalia said.

"I got it off!" Chris yelled triumphantly.

"Got what off?" Clarisse demanded.

"Love you bye!" Chris said hanging up the phone. The guys walked out to the shed to get the ladder and tools to fix the hole. Steven walked into the kitchen and turned on the water, which shot up into the air.

"Turn it off!" Percy yelled tossing the ladder down.

"I didn't do anything!" Steven said.

"Turn it off!" Chris said.

"But I…" Steven protested and Elizabeth was dying of laughter by the stairs.

"TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!" Luke said and Steven tapped the lever to turn the water on down so it turned off.

"Oh that was close," Poseidon said taking the ladder inside. Upstairs Steven turned on the stereo again and put on a pair of red pumps.

Downstairs the guys could hear music and heels on the hard wood floors. Percy was standing on the ladder spackling the hold shut. "HEY! HEY! NO HEELS ON THE HARDWOOD FLOOR!" he yelled. "HEY!" he added hitting the end of the scraped on the ceiling. It punctured the ceiling and he groaned.

"We're home!" Hera yelled and they slammed the door closed. Upstairs there was a loud thump from where Steven fell over trying to walk two steps.

"Oh shit quick fix it!" Luke hissed. Percy quickly tried to spackle the second hole closed, but the girls walked into the kitchen.

"My kitchen!" Annabeth shrieked in horror. "You are in so much trouble!"

"We can explain," Nico said.

"Oh yeah, well I think not," Katie said.

"Clean it up and finish installing that thing," Thalia said.

"I'm going to watch TV," Clarisse said leaving the room.

Meanwhile in the car, the girls were laughing at what happened. "Okay next up somebody calls Uncle Luke from a pay phone and says that they love him. I'll tape it," Hannah said.

"I'll do it," Hailey said giggling and raising her hand.

"To the corner where they have pay phones!" Stacy said parking the car. The girls ran over to the pay phone booth and all crammed inside it. Hannah hit the record button on the camera and Nikki snapped a picture. Hailey put in the fifty cents and dialed Percy and Annabeth's home number.

"Hello?" Apollo asked answering the phone.

"Hi my I please speak to a Mr. Luke Castellan," Hailey said with a southern accent and Apollo's hysterical laughter was heard on the other line.

"Sure, hang on a second. Luke, dude it's for you," Apollo replied laughing.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hey Lukey, this is Shelley from preschool, remember. I just wanted to tell you that I am hopelessly in lurrve with you and I always have been," Hailey said still using her accent.

"You shut up over there!" Luke yelled covering the end of the phone with his hand.

"Dude, do you know who that is?" Artemis asked after Apollo whispered it to her.

"No idea," he replied. There was whispering on the other line. Hailey hung up the phone and they darted out of the phone booth laughing madly.

"Apollo totally knew," Hailey wheezed. Nikki's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"When you pleathers are done meet us at the high school parking lot," Megan said and hung up.

"We have to hurry!" Nikki said and got into the car. They sped off towards their neighborhood. Ten minutes later they were in front of John's house.

"There it is. Do you think he's home?" Nikki asked.

"Jason said he was taking the boys to the dance, so they might be there already," Hannah said.

"It's ten nobody great ever shows up before ten," Stacy said.

"Thanks for that," Nikki replied.

"Uh oh, I think the car needs charging," Hailey said as a red light flashed.

"What we ran out of juice here!" Nikki said.

"It has a quick charge feature I just need a plug," Stacy replied.

"Nikki, focus. We'll take care of the car, you just focus on getting his boxers," Hannah replied.

"Me why do I have to boost his boxers?" Nikki questioned.

"You're the one who likes him, that's why it's on the list, go," Hailey said and Nikki climbed out of the car.

"I can't do this. We lose," she replied trying to get into the car.

"You are Nikki, great knees, powerful brain. You can do this," Hannah said.

"Great knees? Powerful brain? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Why do you care, you're moving," Nikki replied.

"That's why I care, go do it," Hannah said. Nikki ran across the street. Megan and Lindsey were hiding next to Jason's Jeep.

"Here is John's bag, grab the boxers and let's go," Megan said. "Here she comes duck down!"

Nikki crossed to the side of the yard and hopped the fence; she dropped to her knees as to not be seen by anyone home at her house.

"Patrol Tech security please," Lindsey said into her phone. "Hi I'd like to report a suspicious person at 9247 Oak Lane, thank you," she said closing her phone. She and Megan crept off.

Hailey ran over to a light post. "A plug! I found a plug!" she said. Stacy grabbed the cord but it stopped short.

"Of course," Stacy said. Nikki ducked in the back door that was unlocked…weird of them. She heard John, Jason, and Ryan upstairs in the loft area of the house. She crept up the stairs and towards John's bedroom. Nikki heard John coming so she darted into his shower.

"Dude the dance ends at midnight, go shower so we can go!" Jason said. Nikki's eyes widened.

Outside Stacy and Hannah were pushing the car forward. "Keep going. Keep going we're almost there, okay stop!" Hailey said.

Stacy and Hannah stood and watched the car. "I said stop pushing!" Hailey said.

"We're not pushing," Hannah said. The three girls watched the car smash into a Patrol Tech car crossing the intersection. They shrieked and ran.

Inside John's bathroom he reached in a turned on the water. Nikki shielded her face and prayed for a miracle. A huge crash was heard.

"What was that?" John asked and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the room. Nikki stepped out of the shower and grabbed his boxers.

Jason, John, and Ryan stood at the window.

"Look someone smashed into the Patrol Tech guy," Ryan said.

"Sweet," John and Jason said. Outside Nikki was hopping the fence.

"Securing the perimeter," Pollux, the Patrol Tech officer, said shining his flashlight.

"Is there no one to stop us?" Megan asked from inside her car a few houses down.

"No, let's head over to the dance," Lindsey said.

"It's obvious they aren't even going to finish. Let's just go get juicers," Megan replied.

"Is there a reason you don't want to go to the dance, like a Todd reason?" Audrina asked.

"No, there's no Todd reason," Megan replied.

"Then my sister's friends can get us in," Paige said.

The three girls started pushing the car up the street. "Hey! I've spotted you! Patrol Tech Security!" Pollux said jogging over to Nikki holding his flashlight at her.

Spongebob and his brothers skated up to Stacy, Hailey, and Hannah. "Have you already panty raided skater boy John?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, but Nikki was snatched by you're old Patrol Tech. What she needs is a hero," Stacy said.

"I got a suspicious persons call for this address and you look suspicious…say haven't I seen you before?" Pollux asked Nikki.

"No, I don't think so," she lied.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nikki," she replied.

"And why are you damp Nikki?" Pollux asked.

"I was surprised by some sprinklers," Nikki replied. He looked around then spotted the boxers.

"What have we here?" he asked.

"I can explain," she replied.

"Yeah, I think not, come with me," he said turning around. "Where's the car?"

"What car?" Nikki asked.

"The tiny green car that hit me," Pollux replied. The two walked over to his car. "Your home phone number please."

He dialed and Nikki heard the phone faintly ring from inside her garage. "Hello?" Elizabeth answered.

"Hi this is Officer Pollux with Patrol Tech Security is this Mrs. Jackson?" he asked. "Your Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hi Mom," Nikki said picking up the phone. Spongebob lie on his skateboard slashing the tires.

"Get the rest of the stuff and get home soon," Elizabeth said.

"Okay I'll be home soon," Nikki replied handing the phone back to Pollux.

"I know I have a field interrogation kit somewhere in here," he said digging through the trunk.

"NIKKI GET IN!" Hailey yelled out of the window. Nikki took off running but then turned back. "What are you doing?"

"Winning!" she replied grabbing the magnetic decal off the car.

"That's my official decal!" Pollux said trying to get into his car through the window. Nikki climbed into the car.

"We have everything let's head to the high school!" she yelled getting into the car. Pollux put the car in drive and went forward into some garbage cans. His front airbags went off.

"Why do people even have children? Why?" he asked.

The girls drove off towards the high school. "Is that?" Hannah asked.

"They stopped for juicers?" Hailey said in disbelief.

"They're still in the game," Audrina said, and they ran into the car. The two cars raced to the high school and then tied.

"Tiebreaker," Nikki said.

"Deal, the first one to find the Queen and King's crowns at the dance wins," Paige said. The two groups walked into the high school dance.

"So this is it," Nikki said.

"This is awesome," Hannah said. The group walked over to Megan's ex-boyfriend who had been cheating on her.

"All right it's time for the dance contest," a teacher said. The four girls walked over and formed their own group.

"Dude, it's the girls," Ryan said. Spongebob danced past and a paper fell out of his pocket. John bent and picked it up.

"Hey this was for Nikki, that's where my boxers went," John said reading the list.

"Okay we have a winning couple," the teacher said handing the trophy to Spongebob and Hailey, who ended up dancing together. "And it's time to announce the King and Queen. You voted for Jason Peterson and Carrie Anne Matthews," the teacher added.

The two went over and got their crowns. Jason walked over to Hannah and placed it on herd head. "You win the spot for the girls," he said and danced with her. The group walked outside to the fountain. They left Nikki and John alone.

"Can I have my boxers back?" John asked and placed the crown that Jason gave him on Nikki's head.

"Yeah, you can have them back," Nikki, replied. John leaned in to kiss her, but Nikki's phone rang.

"Where are you guys get home now, Mom just got in," Steven said.

"Is your Mom home?" Hannah asked running up.

"Yeah, unbelievable as it is I have to go," Nikki said running off with the other girls.

The raced home, Nikki's crown flew out the window.

"My crown!" she said reaching after it.

"Tiny green car!" Pollux yelled hitting the crown. His bike flipped over. He stopped a car. "I am commandeering this car in the name of Patrol Tech Security if you will please…" he started and the car sped off. "I am a security guard I took a two week course!" he yelled after it. Pollux pulled out a cell phone. "Hi Mom, can you pick me up. I'm on the corner of Union and Grant…no I really don't want to talk about it."

They found the trellis in pieces in the backyard. Steven and Elizabeth stood at her window looking at them. "The fort," Nikki said climbing up the ladder. She tossed the rope to Steven and Elizabeth. They pulled on it and the fort started to tilt forward. The girls screamed.

"Don't tell me. The fort just came down," Percy said drinking a glass of their new water.

"Yeah they're going into her room now," Persephone said.

"Assume sleep position," Nikki said turning off her lights. They all grabbed a pillow and their sleeping bags and lie down on the floor. Steven and Elizabeth ran into his room. Everyone from downstairs was walking upstairs. They opened the door and looked inside. The girls feigned sleep. The door closed and they looked up at the ceiling.

"My Cinderella night and I didn't get the kiss," Nikki said as they changed into their pajamas.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said lying down on her sleeping bag. The girls fell asleep a short while later.

Nico opened the door around nine the next morning. "Ladies, wake up there are going to be foofystacks!" he said and closed the door.

"How long were we asleep?" Hailey asked.

"An hour tops," Stacy replied. They walked into the kitchen a half hour later. Everyone was in the dining room and the girls sat down in their chairs, even the guys.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Annabeth asked.

"Exactly," Athena replied.

"Here's the thing," Hannah started.

"We left the house but it was for a very good adolescent reason," Nikki completed.

"On a scavenger hunt," Stacy added.

"For a lunch spot," Hailey said.

"Oh we know all about the scavenger hunt," Aphrodite said sipping her coffee.

"We saw you in the Old Navy window, I must say it was funny," Demeter replied.

"And Hailey love you too," Luke said smiling.

"You told Uncle Luke you loved him?" Ryan asked spitting orange juice all over Hades.

"In that niece loves her Uncle way," Hailey replied handing Hades a napkin. A half hour later Jason was sitting in his car waiting for Hannah. She and Nikki walked outside.

"Everything changes now," Nikki said.

"Everything would've changed anyway, last night did that," Hannah replied.

"I blame you," Nikki said.

"Tell me how the view is from the lunch spot," Hannah said.

"If we sit there," Nikki said.

"You will sit there, we won the scavenger hunt," Hannah replied.

"Wherever we sit that will be the lunch spot," Nikki said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Take care of the girls," Hannah said. "And don't forget," she added placing a picture in Nikki's hand. It was of the four of them in the car, just after they scored John's boxers.

"Never," Nikki replied hugging Hannah. Hannah walked over to the car and waved goodbye.

Nikki walked inside and saw that the others moved outside to assess the damage to the yard. She continued up the stairs and to her bedroom. There was a post it on her door.

_A knob with a lock. Love, Mom and Dad_

She smiled and walked inside. Nikki looked around and a glint of something caught her eye. She walked over to the window and climbed out. On the fort there hung a crooked crown. Nikki reached over and grabbed it, but another hand reached out and took hold of it too.

"I think is yours," John said placing the crown on her head. "Not Hannah's."

"Where did you find this?" Nikki asked.

"In the middle of the street near Union and Grant," John replied pulling her low to the ground. "Before the see us," he whispered. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She melted into him and kissed him back, knocking them onto the floor of the fort.

Naturally Nikki told Hannah all about the kiss and high school. And as for Megan and Lindsey…well a deal's a deal they ate at the dumpsters.


End file.
